Someone You'd Admire
by givemeastory
Summary: Faberry/Glee spin on the popular novel "The Time Traveler's Wife" by Audrey Niffenegger.
1. Chapter 1

**So you have stumbled across this story. It has been one I have been dying to write ever since I watched **_**The Time Travelers**__**Wife**_**. If that isn't any indication of where I will be going with this story I don't know what is. If you read the book and/or seen the movie I hope you won't put too much pressure on me. If you haven't done either I hope you enjoy the story, but know that I did not come up with this concept on my own. Anyways enjoy this first chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think!**

September 1st marks a lot of things in life. The beginning of a month, the beginning of a school year. For me it marked the beginning of a lifetime. Since the last time I saw her I had been counting down the moments until today came. She was reluctant to give me this date, not wanting me to waste away waiting for it to come. I was and will always be very persistent. She knew this about me and told me that it was going to come in handy in the future.

The future was now. Today was my new beginning.

Everyone gets that chance to walk into high school as a freshman. It is like you are handed a clean slate with the ability to dress it with anything you see fit. I've always known who I was and who I would become. She didn't tell me these things. It's just something I've known my entire life. My fathers raised me to be a star. Ever since I set foot in that dance studio down on Parks Street I've felt this undying thirst to keep performing. No number of recitals, plays, or impromptu performances at the mall have been able to satisfy my need to be the star of the show. This day was the beginning of my high school career. The beginning of my quest to find out what I needed to succeed. This day marked the first time I would see her in the present.

As I walked through the halls of McKinley it was overwhelming but also exciting to see all of these new faces. After several months of heavy convincing, my dads finally let me attend public school. I enjoyed my private tutors and after school one on one sessions with the best vocal instructors in the state, but I was ready to put those skills to the test on my own. Plus this was the only way I could think of to find her.

The bulletin board immediately caught my attention. _Glee Club Audition SIgn Ups_ were highlighted in big bold letters. With a star and a smile I signed my name below a couple others on the sheet. I went over the names with a sliver of hope that one may catch my eye. It wasn't there but I let it go. She always emphasized this idea of time. I would need patience.

The student body of McKinley was the biggest cliche I had ever seen. You had your freaks and geeks, jocks and cheerleaders, and everyone in-between. I wasn't sure where I fit it just yet. Placing myself in the in-between category seemed like the safest bet. I was hoping to make a few friends on the first day of school but as the clock struck three it looked like that was out of the question. I've been better on my own in most scenarios. Growing up I would throw myself into my talent and consider everyone else a threat. It wasn't until I met her that I realized maybe having friends, or just having her, wouldn't be so bad.

I still had Glee Club try-outs to look forward to. As soon as I entered the choir room I was met with three other unfamiliar faces. I turned on competition mode and began warming up alone. The others seemed to know one another or were at least acting like it. 'Kurt' was the first one called to the auditorium. I sat and waited for my turn. Eventually 'Mercedes' and 'Tina' left to give their auditions.

Since the first time I met her, I would do this thing at every performance where I would picture her watching me from the audience. It got me through those long nights and solos where I was scared to death. Just the thought of her gave me the courage I needed to put my heart into a performance. This was only an audition, but I still needed her to be with me. The thought that she could actually be walking around somewhere in this school gave me the chills. I heard my name being called so I walked to the auditorium.

The man with the curly hair sitting at the middle desk in the auditorium introduced himself as Mr. Schuester, director of the Glee Club. I gave him a charming smile and began my well rehearsed version of _Les Miserables _"On My Own". I have been singing this song all my life. When I was only eight years old I landed the part of Cosette in the musical at a community theater. It wasn't the big leagues but it's where I pinpoint getting my start.

As I sing the song a million emotions begin running through my head. The afternoon after my eight year old audition, I came home in tears. There were so many other girls that I thought did so much better than me. My fathers tried to reassure me. "You did your best Rachel. No one was better than you," they'd say but it wasn't enough for me. I was an eight year old with a lot of heart and devotion to the things I wanted out of life. Needing to escape my head and the comfort of my fathers, I found myself wandering in the meadows behind our house. I was smart enough to bring a blanket so I wouldn't have to sit in the dirt. I was pretty far from my home. I could see only the top of the roof looming over the hills. It was a thrilling feeling to be so far away. It was my own little world. The excitement quickly faded as I heard a twig snap in the trees. I was undoubtedly frightened but curious in the only way that an eight year old can be.

I called out to the woods, trying to figure out who or what was hiding behind the brush. When I didn't receive an answer I began to walk closer to the trees. I needed to investigate. I took one step and heard someone call out for me to stop.

"Who's there?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice. My dads always said if you seem scared it attracts the danger.

"I don't mean to cause you any harm Rachel, but can you please throw me your blanket." The voice was distinguishable to be an older woman's but I was still wary.

"Why should I?"

"I would like to prove to you that I am not a scary person, but my..condition has left me without any clothes. If you could be so inclined to give me your blanket, I can come out."

They sounded genuine so I ran back to the field and gave the blanket a hard toss into the woods. Hesitantly I backed up, wondering if I had made a huge mistake. Moments later a tall blond emerged from the woods. She wore nothing but my blanket and a radiant smile. I continued to back away from her.

"It's okay Rachel. I promise I won't hurt you."

"How do you know my name?"

The blond laughed. It was a pretty laugh. I found myself smiling. She continued, "My name is Quinn. I know you from the future."

Now was my turn to laugh. This must be dad and daddy's idea of a joke to cheer me up. Quinn looked at me with an eyebrow raised, as if I was the one who had gone crazy. I turned around to try and find my dads sneaking up behind me, but found nothing.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I shook my head. She kept that beautiful smile on her face and motioned for me to come sit down next to her on a convenient tree stump. Quinn patiently waited for me to start asking questions, but I didn't know where to begin. Kindly she decided to go ahead with her story, "I am a time traveler. Currently I am visiting you from the year 2030. I know your name because I know you in this year."

I was still not convinced. Time travel was impossible. Quinn kept talking, "If you stick around long enough I'll prove it to you." My head turned quickly to look at her with excitement. Quinn noticed my enthusiasm and laughed.

"So Rachel tell me what you're doing all the way out here by yourself."

Talking to a stranger was better than talking to my crazy therapist that my dads had set me up with so I decided to take advantage of this opportunity. I told Quinn about my botched audition. She placed a comforting arm around my shoulders, but instead of telling me I probably did great like my fathers did, she asked a simple question.

"Will you sing for me?"

I have never been one to deny the request to hear me perform so I stood up from our seat and began the opening lines of "On My Own". It wasn't my audition piece but I loved the song more than any other one in the show. A goal of mine was to play the role of Eponine when I got older. I watched Quinn watch me sing, something I never do. I don't like to see people's reactions, because it usually throws me off. However watching Quinn kept me centered. About halfway through I saw some tears begin to form in her eyes. As I finished the last line I saw something amazing begin to happen. Quinn's skin became almost transparent as she began to fade away. I wanted to tell her to stop, to not leave me.

She smiled, "See?"

"No! Don't go!"

"I will be back. I promise." With those words she disappeared into thin air. My blanket fell to the ground with a thud. The end of a book poked out from under the covers. I knew I had not brought one out with me so assumed it must be from Quinn. Opening the front page I saw a list of dates. I quickly paged through the rest of it and noticed it was filled with dates. Going back to the first page I realized that today was listed at the top. The next date read a week from now. In what I could only hope was the answer to her promise and Quinn's next visit.

Flashing back to the present I finished the last line of my audition with no tears forming in the eyes of Mr. Schuester. He did give me a standing ovation so that was a good thing. On his microphone he called back Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. With a dramatic pause he announced that we had all made it into the glee club. A smile lit up my face as I watched my three fellow members jump around in joy. They all came over and congratulated me. Maybe I hadn't failed at making friends the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to start to use name headings because I will be switching between point of views. Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated.**

_**Rachel**_

I was disappointed. My fathers noticed but didn't know why. I never planned on telling them about Quinn's visits. It's how those things went when you were a child. If you have a secret, half the fun is keeping it from your parents. I was always surprised that my fathers never asked where I had been after my hour long visits to the meadow. I didn't mind though, because I wanted Quinn to be only my friend.

The second day of school came and I was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe I had chosen the wrong school. Maybe she wasn't going to just come waltzing into my life like I had assumed. I don't know what made me choose McKinley out of all the other schools in the area. It seemed big enough that my chances of finding Quinn were reasonable. From the information she gave me on her visits I knew we were the same age. If she was here, it would only be a matter of time before I saw her.

Glee Club was held every day after school and some more members started to join. A boy named Artie showed up at practice in a wheelchair. I was about to tell Mr. Schuester how impossible it would be to have him on the team until he started to sing. He was really good and everyone should be given the opportunity to sing. That's how we found ourselves as a Glee Club with only five members, desperate for more if we were hoping to perform at sectionals.

The next week rolled around and Mr. Schuester had a surprise for us. He escorted a tall football player into our practice. His name was Finn Hudson and would be joining our club. I was excited to have another male in the club that could hopefully take over the lead vocals from Artie. I took it upon myself to get to know Finn.

He was placing some books into his locker when I decided to approach him.

"Hello Finn."

The boy smiled and greeted me. I wasted no time in delivering my statement. "Since we will undoubtedly be singing together most of the duets in Glee, I figured I would take the opportunity to get to know you on a more platonic level."

Finn seemed to take a moment to wrap his head around my words. I stood patiently waiting for him to respond. However what he said caught me off guard. "I think it's flattering and all that you like me, but I have a girlfriend. So we can only be friends. And I can only be seen with you guys inside the choir room."

I laughed at his assumption that I was romantically interested in him, but did not acknowledge the fact that he had a girl friend. It made no difference to me, considering the fact that I would always be in love with one person. I gave him my promise that I would only consider him as a friend and walked down the hallway. I was close to my own locker when I felt the push. Someone had shoved me into the row of lockers. It caught me off guard but I quickly regained my composure. The offender was a Latino girl and a blond at her side.

"Stay away from Finn, Treasure Trail."

This was a name I had never heard before so I was sure the girl had me confused with someone else. I opened my mouth to object but she finished for me, "My girl Q has had her eye on you and your games. We all know you made Finn join your stupid little Glee Club so you can get into his pants."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen to my advice and stay away from Finn, or else the Queen Bitch herself will come after you." I watched the two cheerleaders leave, hooking pinkies along the way. The attack had left me confused. I could see how one would assume I may be interested in Finn. He was the quarterback and I was the Glee star. The real question was who was this "Q" figure. My mind started running circles around itself and brought me back to another day in the meadow.

I was ten at the time. Like always, I was in the meadow with a pile of clothes waiting for her to appear. She showed up and got dressed. We sat quietly but I could tell something was wrong. Quinn looked very young. Almost the youngest I had ever seen her.

"How old are you?"

This question seemed to take Quinn by surprise, as if she had forgotten that I was there. She answered softly, "Seventeen."

"Why are you so sad today Quinn?"

The blond looked at me and started crying. "I'm so sorry Rachel."

"For what? You didn't do anything to me," I tried to protest but she continued to apologize. She said sorry over and over again until she disappeared.

Whatever Quinn had been apologizing for that day in the meadow was going to happen soon. It scared me but was exciting at the same time. It meant one thing: I was going to see her.

#$%#$%#$%

The Glee Club was still in desperate need of new members. I had been doing my best to try and convince people to join, but they all avoided show choir like it was the plague. At lunch I voiced my frustrations to the rest of the members.

"I don't understand. It's like we all have some rare disease."

Kurt moved the food around on his plate and looked at me, "Rachel you have to understand something. Here at McKinley we are at the bottom of the social ladder. Be glad that we even get a spot on it, but don't expect to have everyone come running to join the club."

"Well how did we get Finn to stick with us?"

Mercedes snorted, "Stick with us? He only talks to us behind the closed doors of the choir room. Rumor has it Mr. Schue black mailed him into joining."

It was frustrating to see so many people afraid to be who they are. At my old school these kids would be top contenders for all the plays and musicals. It was a shame to see it wasted. I let the rest of the group return to their idle chat, while I scanned the cafeteria. There had to be some closet singers waiting to be welcomed into our club. The football table was making so much noise, it was becoming hard for me to concentrate. Throwing a glare their way I saw Finn laughing along with his friends. He had so much potential to be something great. He could change the future of McKinley. If only he would stand up for what he believed in. He could be a revolutionary. I saw a blond cheerleader approach him and sit down in his lap. Of course, he couldn't give up his reputation because he would lose the girl. Well she looked like every other blond in this school. He could find another one who appreciated him for who he was.

It took a moment for me to realize that my feet had carried me over to the football table. My presence made an eery silence come over the group. Finn turned his head to look at me and gave a strange expression. Following his lead, the blond on his lap turned her head as well. My mouth was open to launch into a speech about loyalty when I saw her face.

Quinn.

It was Quinn.

She was right here.

Right here in front of me.

"What do you want Hobbit?"

At first it didn't register that those words came from Quinn. She was glaring at me. It would have been frightening if I wasn't so excited to have actually found her. I had to restrain myself from throwing my arms around her.

"I asked you a question. Don't just stand there and stare at me you freak."

I started to begin before Finn cut in, "Oh we are lab partners. I forgot we were supposed to go over the last piece of the assignment before class. Um come on Rachel. We can go to the room early." I turned to look at Finn, not fully registering what he said until he stood up and began directing me out of the cafeteria. I took one glance back at the table and found Quinn's eyes still staring me down.

Finn walked us into the hallway and out of range of everyone else. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to publicly humiliate me?"

To answer his questions I said the only thing on my mind, "You're dating Quinn. Quinn Fabray?"

"What? Yes, what does that even matter? Rachel you almost ruined everything!"

My legs felt weak. I could barely stand. Quinn was so close, so close I could still smell her perfume that I always adorned while spending time with her in the meadow. Finn was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to capture my attention once more.

I decided to give him some piece of mind. "Sorry Finn. The New Directions need more members. I know you don't want to ruin your street cred, but think about the impact you could have on this school if you showed you can play football and be in Glee. Don't you want to change the future of McKinley. You could be a legend."

I knew as soon as that last sentence left my mouth that I had won him over. He lit up like a little boy on Christmas. "Yo-you think I could be remembered forever?"

"Definitely. Finn Hudson, the man who made it okay to wear a uniform and sing show tunes."

#$%#$%#$%

I knew it was wrong to use Finn in the way I did, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I had to figure out a way to get closer to Quinn without freaking her out. If she joined Glee Club that would be the best case scenario.

It took some coaxing but eventually Finn came out to the school as a member of the Glee Club. He was tormented pretty badly. I thought he was going to bail on us, but he promised he wouldn't. As if to seal the deal Finn arranged a performance of "Don't Stop Believing". It was really good. Mr. Schue said we had some things to work on, but for the first time I felt hopeful about the Glee Clubs future.

As much as I enjoyed being in Glee with my new friends, it still couldn't block out what happened in the hallways. After the run in with the Latino girl and her blond side kick, later finding out their names were Santana and Brittany, I figured the threats would stop. Once Finn announced he had joined loser town, they came back full force. The slushies, the taunts, the never ending brutality left me crying myself to sleep at night. The worst part was I knew who the hidden face was behind it all. She never attacked me herself, but I knew she was the one orchestrating it all. The day in the meadow began to make more sense. Considering we were fifteen now, I could only hope that Quinn's methods would stop sooner than two years from now.

#$%#$%#$%

It was a Wednesday and I was wiping off the last remnants of a purple slushy when she came into the bathroom. We had never been alone before. Quinn avoided complete eye contact with me as she checked her make-up in the mirror. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell her what I knew, but I remembered the instructions from the girl in the meadow. I had to let history take its path.

"What are you staring at Berry?" It was the first time she had addressed me by an actual part of my name. I turned my head away from her.

"Why do you always refuse to answer my questions? Are you afraid of me or something?"

I was close to bursting. The hot tears began to brim at the corner of my eyes. Quinn noticed my struggle to keep them in and laughed, "Pathetic." She then took her exit from the bathroom. As soon as I knew she was gone I let myself cry. It was so hard watching this shell of a person you have known your entire life look at you and know nothing. How long would I have to wait? Would she have to travel right in front of me before I could say something?

My instincts kicked in at that point. I walked out of the bathroom and saw her down the hall. She didn't hear me coming so when I grabbed her hand, she was on the defensive. I let it all go and pulled her into a kiss. I could feel her return the kiss and it felt amazing. The thought of what was happening seemed to register in her mind and she pushed me back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn took a hand and placed it on her mouth.

I stumbled in my mind, trying to find the words to say but came up short. She looked at me one last time and said the words I will never forget, "Stay away from me you freak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I can't stop writing and I feel like you are enjoying this story, I'm updating twice today. Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

The first time it happened was in second grade. We were on a school trip to the zoo and I had been feeling weird all day. I thought it was from the breakfast I had to make myself, but the pain persisted through out the day. Santana, Brittany, and I tore away from the group like the rebels we were. They took me on their own tour of the zoo. I had never been before but Brittany's mom was a zoo keeper so she knew the place like the back of her hand.

We saw the monkeys and lions, even terrorized the reptiles in their habitat. I was starting to forget the pain in my stomach. That was until I heard Santana yelling my name. Even though she was standing next to me, the sound began to get further and further away. When I opened my eyes I was almost blinded by the bright lights and the realization that I was naked. Quickly I ran into the closest room. My surroundings looked familiar and I realized that I was in the hospital not too far away from my house. I found an over sized gown and put it on. I still had no idea what had happened so I decided to investigate. Luckily I was over looked by the hospital staff.

I passed a room and had to do a double take at who was inside. Slowly walking back, I peaked around the corner and saw my father holding my moms hand as she lay on the bed in obvious pain. The doctors and nurses were all running around frantically so I slipped in unnoticed and sat on the bottom of a covered cart. I could hear them saying things about seeing a head and to keep pushing. It wasn't until I heard the crying that I realized my mother was giving birth to me. It was an awe striking sight until I was hit with another devastating realization. I watched the scene play out in front of me as my new born self was carried over to the examination table. I heard the loud beeps coming from the machine attached to my mom. They had to force my father out of the room as they leaned over my mother, trying to resuscitate her. I sat in my hiding place, trying not to vomit. I began to cry softly as I watched my mother die right in front of me. As they gave her one last shock, I felt my body begin to shake as I was taken back to the present.

When I landed on the floor of the zoo, Santana and Brittany were immediately at my side. They helped me into the bathroom where I got dressed. A million questions left Santana's mouth, but I couldn't answer them. I stayed quiet the entire way home and went straight to my room. The next day at school I tried my best to explain what happened to Santana and Brittany. They were convinced that I was trying to play some joke on them, but two weeks later it happened again and they were right by my side to help me.

#$%#$%#$%

There was something about this new girl Rachel Berry that didn't settle with me. Besides the obvious fact that she was trying to steal my boy friend, something felt off. I made Santana and Brittany make the girls life a living hell for no other reason than I couldn't figure out what I didn't like about her. It made me feel better not doing the things myself.

When Finn admitted to joining the Glee Club I thought I was going to lose it. I knew he was cheating on me with her. I knew there was a reason behind my madness. He tried to assure me that there was no such thing going on.

I followed her into the bathroom after one of my slushy attacks to see if I could get her to admit that she was seeing Finn. Something stopped me from asking the question right away but it still frustrated me when she refused to answer my questions. The whole idea became a waste of time so I left her in the bathroom.

I felt the hand on my arm before I saw her. It startled me but her lips on my own were comforting and familiar. At that moment I did the only thing I could think of. By pushing her off and yelling at her I built the wall around myself that no one could ever tear down.

#$%#$%#$%

I never considered myself to be a freak with the time traveling nonsense. It was more so an inconvenience. I never knew when it would happen. At nationals last year I had convinced myself I was going to disappear on top of the pyramid. Santana and Brittany tried to calm me down because they knew anxiety made the traveling worse. We won first place and I was present the entire day. It was a good feeling.

After my first travel I was terrified. Besides Santana and Brittany I had no one to talk to about it. My father was very distant with me. After seeing my mother die I could understand why. I don't take the blame of her death, but I was a big factor. I didn't travel for a couple months after that day, but when I did it was much calmer. Until I got my bearings I didn't know where I was. My main priority was to find clothes and shelter. It may seem easy, but once you are thrown in the middle of a snow storm with no clothes on you will see the difference.

There was something else that struck me with Rachel. Since the first day I saw her I hadn't traveled. Maybe it was timing or mere coincidence, but I felt like it was something more. I wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on so I did the unthinkable and forced Brittany and Santana to join Glee Club with me. I used the excuse of wanting to keep my eyes on Finn. We all auditioned for Mr. Schuester together and the next day I found myself sitting in the choir room, listening to everyone talk about their favorite type of music.

#$%#$%#$%

_**Rachel**_

As for someone who never wanted to see me again, it didn't make much sense for her to join Glee Club. It made my job a lot easier, but I still couldn't find the logic behind it. I could tell Quinn was doing everything she could to not look at me. When practice ended I took a big risk and asked if I could talk to her. She couldn't say no in front of the rest of the group. It was the perfect set up.

When the other members left I began to feel a little nervous. The kiss hadn't left my mind. It was a dumb move on my part and my first order of business was to apologize for it.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Quinn asked. Her tone wasn't sarcastic. It was much kinder than I had ever heard her speak before. It caught me off guard but I quickly recovered.

"Yes. First I want to apologize for kissing you last week."

"It was a little uncalled for."

I smiled because she was actually being civil with me. "Quinn there's something I need to talk to you about." She seemed nervous but intrigued at the same time.

"Would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Why can't you just say it now?"

"I could, but you will undoubtedly have a lot of questions and I need time to prepare."

Quinn looked at me warily. A similar expression to the one I gave her the first time we met in the meadow. I saw her features softening and she nodded. No other words were spoken as she left the room. I sat down at the piano and gave a breath of relief. I would finally be able to tell her everything


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

Maybe this dinner was a bad idea. Quinn had told me to go easy on her. Of course she didn't explain why, but it was obvious now. She hated me in the present. It hurt but I knew it would all work out. If I had to intervene I was going to.

I showed up at Breadstixs unreasonably early. My nerves were sky rocketing and my bedroom walls were giving me a headache. I could tell the waitress was getting annoyed with me after I refused to order. If it wasn't for the blonde that walked in and sat down across from me I was sure they were going to kick me out.

"Hello Quinn. Thanks for coming tonight."

She didn't return the greeting which is more than I could of hoped for. After we ordered I decided to dive right into the conversation. "So you're probably really curious as to why I asked you out tonight." She raised her eye brows at my words and I immediately bit my tongue. Subtlety was never my friend.

Quinn took a sip of water, waiting for me to continue. "I don't really know where to start but I guess I'll say I know you're a time traveler." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because she choked on her water and began sputtering it out all over the table. A couple people around us turned and stared, but I waved them off with a smile. Quinn finally pieced herself together and gave me a hard look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed, "You warned me that I would have to be persistent."

"You are crazy. This is crazy. You don't know anything about me."

I didn't know how to get her to believe me. This was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. As she continued to stare at me, I wracked my brain for something she told me on a visit that could work in my favor. Quinn told me about some of her previous travels and one that always stuck with me was her first one. This might be a stretch. It could possibly piss her off, but it was the only option I had.

"Would you like me to prove it?"

Quinn didn't say yes or no so I continued, "When you traveled to me, you would tell me stories. One of the most memorable was the story of the first time you traveled. I know it must have been hard to see that happen to your mother but you would always sa-"

"Stop. Please just stop." Her voice was wavering as she tried to keep her composure. I felt bad making her upset, but I had to get her to believe me. Her gaze softened and I reached across the table to hold her hand.

"I've been waiting for this moment since the first time you told me you knew me in the future."

I could tell Quinn was still hesitant to trust me but she seemed curious to know more. "So I traveled to you when you were little?"

"Yes. The first time we met I was eight. You looked older, probably in your thirties." Quinn shook her head in disbelief. I wanted her to be comfortable around me. I felt like I already knew so much about her, but I had to remember I was still a stranger to her.

It caught me off guard as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I hadn't expected the encounter to go smoothly, but I had hoped it would've been better than this.

_**Quinn**_

My breath turned heavy as I got to my car. I couldn't help but break down and cry as soon as I sat down. What had just happened? This girl I had never seen before feeds me a story of how she has grown up knowing me. Or better yet 'future me'. It would all be too much to handle if I didn't already believe her. With all the traveling I've done in the past, this could definitely be a possibility. My emotions continued running high and I felt car begin to disappear.

"Shit.."

When I opened my eyes I was face down on the forest floor. It wasn't freezing, so I figured it could've been spring or early summer. These were the travels I hated though. Lost and away from society. You could consider it a blessing in disguise but all I wanted was some clothes. I picked myself up off the ground and began to make my way out of the trees. I could see some houses in the distance so I figured I was in someone's backyard. I would just have to wait until my body decided to travel back to the present. It seemed like it was going to be easy until I heard two male voices, calling out and getting closer. I jumped in the nearest bush and prayed that they hadn't seen me. Over the hill I could see them scooping up a small child. She looked to only be two or three. The men were obviously angry with her for running off, but can one really stay mad at a two year old? I could make out some of their conversation and when I heard the name 'Rachel' I felt my body being torn back to the present.

_**Rachel**_

I decided not to waste the night and ate dinner by myself. The food wasn't great and I wasn't very hungry, but it was better than going home alone. I paid the bill and took the bitter steps back to my car. It had started to rain outside, as if it were mocking me. I laughed ironically at the sky and ran to my car. Through the steady down pour something caught my eye. I recognized the car parked a couple spaces down from me. It shared an uncanny resemblance to Quinn's. I shook it off, assuming she had left long ago. Plus the drivers seat was empty. I started the engine and took one last glance back in the direction of the car. My mind went blank when I could make out a now very undressed blonde sitting in the front seat.

It was probably the wrong decision, but I couldn't stop myself from walking over to her. The rain was coming down steadily now and I was soaked. I knocked on the window and saw her freeze. I probably should've given her more time to get dressed. I patiently waited outside until I heard the door unlock.

We didn't say anything. I could tell she was shaken by the travel. She caught me off guard as she collapsed into my arms. I ran a comforting hand through her hair and down her back. She didn't let the tears fall and slowly she calmed down.

"I just saw you."

I was confused, "Yes I know we were just at dinner."

"No I mean I saw you. In the past."

I didn't know how this was possible because I couldn't remember seeing Quinn at this age. She could sense my confusion and continued, "You were really young. I stayed hidden. But I saw you and your dads. They were chasing after you."

I smiled at the thought of this. I was always running away from my dads. It was a fun game we used to play.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Rachel." The girl looked so vulnerable in this state. She looked so young. The Quinn I knew was confident in who she was and what she did. I knew this girl sitting next to me would grow up to be that woman, but it was still weird seeing her like this. We didn't say much else. I could tell she needed to have some time alone. I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and left the car.

#$%#$%#$%

Monday rolled around faster than I thought was possible. I was excited to receive different treatment from Quinn now that she knew but my hopes were quickly crushed as I felt the icy beverage soak through my sweater. Today the offender was a boy with a mohawk. People at school called him Puck, but his real name was Noah. He had never assaulted me before, so I tried to believe that the attack wasn't sent by Quinn.

Kurt immediately came over to help me. He was quickly becoming my best friend. "Neanderthals," he muttered as he wiped the red syrup off my face. I laughed softly because his attitude made the situation comical.

"Last week they ruined my brand new Marc Jacobs jacket. You can guarantee that they will never earn as much money as that cost in their lifetime." He was right though. The people at this school seemed to have no hopes or dreams. I felt blessed having Kurt in my life because he seemed to share the same determination and desire of making it to Broadway.

He finished cleaning me up and headed off to class. We were already a few minutes late, but I couldn't bring myself to go. It was Spanish class and I was really in no mood to listen to Mr. Schue babble on about conjugating verbs. So I went to the one place in the school where I felt most alive.

The auditorium was empty, because who else would be creeping in the shadows when they should be in class. I warmed up with a couple scales on the piano and broke out into song.

_**Quinn**_

I wasn't perfect but really who is? What would people think if I just all of a sudden became best friends with Rachel Berry. They would think I was crazy. I needed to give it more time, and the only way I could see fit was to continue doing what I always did. Puck was being extra flirty this morning so I paid him to go get a slushy. I hated what I did to Rachel, but this school made it so hard to change. Like always I stood hidden from afar and watched the encounter. I was glad she had friends to clean up the mess I made. I would feel a lot worse if she handled the torture alone. The bell rang but I was in no mood to go to class. All I could see in my head were the flashes of a young Rachel running around in the grass, away from her fathers. She was undoubtedly the cutest thing I had ever seen. But what did this all mean?

I needed to clear my head, so I decided to head to the indoor track above the gym. Being a cheerleader gave you a lot of privileges, including skipping class to work out. I decided to take the long way and as I passed by the auditorium I heard a familiar voice coming from behind the closed doors. She would notice if I walked in, so I decided to climb the stairs to the balcony. Sue took us up here not too long ago to spy on the New Directions. I remember watching them perform "Don't Stop Believing". It was the first time I had ever seen Rachel sing. I was floored. She was amazing.

I quietly leaned against the railing, listening to her spew out the lyrics of a familiar song.

_And you, you really thought you knew everything to do with holding onto me and holding on. This time is making me slip right through your hands and now you don't understand. Trying to find love all yourself._

_When we learn how to fly, we forget how to walk. When we learn how to sing, we don't wanna hear each other talk. When we know what we want, we forget what we need. When you find who you are, you forget about me._

_Here we are at the finish line, here we are at the finish line._

Her voice was beautiful. I never wanted the song to end but I watched her get up from the bench and walk out of the auditorium. Rachel didn't deserve the way I had been treating her. It wasn't right by any means. I was going to make a promise to myself to make it all stop. In order to do this I would have to get Santana and Brittany on my side. And that meant telling them about my past/future with Rachel.

**A/N: Song used was **_**The Finish Line**_** by Train.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

Before talking to my friends, I decided my first order of business would be to get some more recruits for Glee Club. I overheard Kurt and Artie talking about not having enough for sectionals which was coming up next month. I knew everyone was doing their best to get people interested, but no one in this school was going to listen to anyone in the Glee Club.

I approached Finn after lunch one day to ask him to help. He pulled me in for a kiss and it reminded me that he was my boy friend. Suddenly the idea of dating the quarterback wasn't so appealing. I kissed him back because Finn was a nice guy and I didn't want to hurt him.

"I've talked to the guys on the football team, but no one wants to join."

I eyed him warily, "Really? I've seen Puck pull out his guitar every once and awhile at lunch. He's your best friend." Finn shrugged and I realized he wasn't going to be much help.

Taking matters into my own hands I went right up to Noah Puckerman. He gave me a sly smile. "I knew you'd come see what the Puckmeister had in store."

"First off, ew. Second, I think you should join Glee Club." He was obviously shocked by this suggestion. Finn hadn't really made a good impression after he announced he was combining football and singing. Puck laughed and waved me off as he continued to walk down the hallway. I ran after him.

"Come on. I've heard you sing. You're actually really good." This seemed to catch his attention.

"You so want me Fabray." I shook my head and smiled. He could be charming at times, but was far from my type. "Is that a yes?"

"Anything for you babe."

I made a gagging motion before calling out to his retreating figure, "Please ask some more guys on the team! I know Mike Chang can dance." Puck blew me a final kiss and walked into his classroom. I was probably digging myself into a hole, but I needed to impress Rachel.

_**Rachel**_

I wasn't the only one shocked when I saw Puck and his two friends walk into Glee practice. We all assumed Finn had finally pulled through for us and now the club had enough members to perform at sectionals. Mr. Schue seemed to be less stressed and actually gave us recent songs to sing. Don't get me wrong I love the classics, but his taste is a little unbearable.

I hadn't spoken to Quinn since the weekend and I didn't really know where to begin. I thought we had made a break through but after Monday's slushy I began to second guess myself. The week passed and the attacks went down to one every other day. Maybe she was making an effort but I still had yet to hear from her.

Kurt and Mercedes wanted to have a girls night and I was happy to join them. We all went to Kurt's house and got comfortable in our pajamas as we watched an endless marathon of romantic comedies. Halfway through the fifth movie I had to use the bathroom. When I got to the door I was surprised to see it was locked. Mr. Hummel wasn't home and Kurt and Mercedes were obviously still in his room. I gave the handle a jiggle and it wouldn't budge. As I turned to go back, the door opened and I was pulled inside.

I was not ready for what I saw. Quinn stood next to me, wrapped only in a towel. It was like seeing an old friend. I jumped in her arms and gave her a strong hug. She laughed and it warmed my entire body.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was done getting visits."

"We thought we could leave a couple surprises."

"We?"

"You and me. The book lists the dates I visited you in the meadow but not other ones."

"So there will be more?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

She gave me a wink and sat down on the edge of the tub. It was so nice to see her again. I've missed this version of her. She seemed to be taking me in as well.

"How have you been Rachel?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this. Should I tell her about how her present self was treating me? Well of course she already knew, and telling her future self wouldn't change anything now. I hesitated and she noticed.

"How bad is it?"

"It's getting better."

"Be honest Rachel. Maybe I can help you."

This was surprising. She had never offered help before when dealing with herself. Maybe breaking the shell of Quinn Fabray was even harder than it seemed. "Well we haven't talked since last weekend. You are still sending slushies my way, but it's not happening everyday. So I guess it's a start."

Quinn's lips had turned into a thin line. I could tell she hated herself for causing me this much pain. I decided to make a bold move and sat on her lap. She seemed startled at first but eventually settled with her arms wrapped around my waist.

"You'll never understand how sorry I am for what I did to you." Her tears began to soak through to my shoulder. It broke my heart to see her cry. Through muffled sobs she continued, "You are so strong Rachel. Hang in there. I promise things will get better. Soon."

I wanted to kiss her. I was about to until I felt her begin to disappear beneath me. She gave me one last heart stopping smile, before vanishing from sight.

_**Quinn**_

Santana demanded a sleep over at her house after I called off a couple slushy attacks. I didn't see what the big deal was, but to Santana it was the start of the Armageddon. I walked into her home and questions were immediately fired at me.

"Geeze Santana, let a girl into your house before you start the third degree."

She narrowed her glare at me and turned to walk into the kitchen. I trailed behind, trying to not piss her off any further. Brittany threw a wave in the air from where she sat on the couch. Some show was on TV and she seemed pretty engrossed in the plot. Santana sat down at the counter, expecting me to do the same.

"Welcome Q. Now tell me what the fuck is going on!"

I loved my best friend but she was a little too much to handle sometimes. "I just think the whole 'Let's mess with Rachel' game is getting old." She wasn't buying it. I could tell.

"Not good enough."

I sighed, "She knows that I travel." This caught Santana's attention as her eye brows rose. As far as she knew, her and Brittany were the only ones that had any idea I was a time traveler. This was big, big news.

"Continue.." she trailed off, expecting more to come out of my mouth.

"That's it."

"Cut the crap Quinn. There is no way you flat out told Rachel about this. Tell me what's really going on."

Without a choice I launched into the story Rachel told me, including my own travel last weekend. By the end of my explanation Santana's jaw had dropped.

"Holy shit."

"I know."

"That's actually really cool in a creepy old Quinn trying to molest children kind of way." I smacked her leg. It was not okay to look at it that way. She laughed out loud.

"Fine fine. I promise to be nice to your little friend." With a sigh of relief I gave Santana a hug. As hard headed and sometimes violent she was, she had always been a great friend to me.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about how I was going to get Rachel to give me another chance


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

The next night I found myself sitting on the couch at Finn's house. He had been bugging me about hanging out for a couple days now, so I eventually felt too bad to say no again. My mind was elsewhere as I felt him playing with the end of my shirt. We hadn't had sex yet. From what I knew about him, we were both virgins. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't want him to be my first.

Ever since Rachel kissed me I hadn't felt like my normal self. I enjoyed the kiss but I knew it was wrong. Then her stories made it obvious that we were in some sort of relationship in the future. It made everything sort of anticlimactic but I couldn't help but feel like this was how it was always supposed to be. Before I met her I never could picture my future. I had dated plenty of boys in my lifetime but no one stood out as lasting longer than a year. Finn was no exception. I became more aware of his hands going deeper under my shirt so I stopped him.

"Finn I think we need to talk." I had said the death sentence. His hands immediately retreated, leaving me with a lingering warmth. I couldn't read his expression. It was a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Are you cheating on me Quinn?"

"What? No! I would never do that to you."

He seemed to relax a little but knew something bad was still going to happen. I tried to phrase it in the best way possible to take the sting off.

"You have been an amazing boy friend Finn. It's just there are some things in my life that I need to figure out. And to do it I need to be on my own. I will always want to be your friend, but I can't keep lying to you and say I want to be in a relationship with you."

His face was still hard to read but he gave me a sad smile, "I'll miss you." We hugged and I left. No need to prolong the break up.

#$%#$%#$%

I was no stranger to how quickly word spread at McKinley, but it was still shocking to see everyone reacting to my break-up with Finn before I even had a chance to tell Santana. It was like royalty had fallen. You could look at it that way with Finn as the quarterback and myself as head cheerleader, but it all had a superficial feeling to it. I felt liberated finally. I didn't have to put on this act anymore. For once I didn't want to be at the top. There was one thing I wanted and it looked like Finn had his eyes on the same prize.

_**Rachel**_

I'll admit that I was surprised when I heard that Quinn and Finn had broken up over the weekend. I hoped it would give me the opportunity to attract more of her attention, but there was no telling with that girl. The biggest surprise hit me Monday morning when Finn himself approached me at my locker.

"Hey Rachel how's it going?"

"It's going pretty well."

He shifted awkwardly back and forth on his feet. I could tell he wanted to say something so I helped him out. "Do you want to ask something Finn?"

"Uh yea actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday."

Oh. I wasn't expecting that. There were two ways I could play out this situation. I could agree to go out with Finn in an effort to make Quinn jealous. However that may end badly. On the other hand I could decline and prevent an altercation from happening. I had never been on a date before. My plan was to wait until I found Quinn, but she seemed to have other ideas. Maybe I could have some fun until she came to her senses. So I did the unthinkable and agreed to go out with Finn. He gave me a wide smile and went on his merry way down the hallway.

I thought I had made a good choice until I heard a locker slam and saw a very pissed off blond storm off in the opposite direction. Future Quinn never prepared me for this.

_**Quinn**_

To say I was pissed off would be an understatement. In less than 48 hours I was replaced by my ex for a rebound that was supposed to be my girl friend. None of it made sense. What I couldn't wrap my head around was the fact that Rachel said yes to Finn. That hurt more than anything.

But maybe I deserved it. This was the universe's way of bringing karma back around. Life really did suck sometimes. Like clockwork I felt my body twitching as I began to travel. Sometimes it came at good times, times when I needed an escape from the world I lived in.

I was thrown into a room that I immediately recognized to be my own bedroom. The color of the walls and size of the bed let me know that I was back at some point in my childhood. That ruled out stealing my own clothes. I made a beeline for my parents room and opened the closet. I found all of my mother's clothes still hung up. It took everything I had in me to put some of it on. It seemed like a museum where you weren't allowed to touch anything.

I heard voices downstairs so I decided to check it out. From the staircase I saw my younger self trailing behind my father as he went into his office.

"Daddy, daddy what are we going to do today? It's my birthday!"

He grunted something and slammed the door in my face. It broke my heart watching my small self stand there expectantly and eventually walk away. I stayed frozen on the stairs until I was startled by my smaller form looking up at me. "Hi what's your name?"

I looked at the little girl and smiled, "Quinn."

"No way! That's my name too!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, "Come on, daddy doesn't like to be disturbed." I followed myself back into my room and sat down on the bed. I wracked my brain and began to remember this day from the past.

"So it's your birthday?"

The small blond nodded sadly, "Daddy promised we would have fun today, but it looks like he changed his mind." I put an arm around her shoulder.

"I have a present for you." The girls face lit up as she began jumping around the room. I led her outside and showed her how to pick a lock. After much concentration and effort, she got the hang of it.

"I did it!" She pulled me in for a hug and I felt myself begin to tear up. The little girl stepped out of the embrace and looked at me.

"Why did you teach me this?"

I smiled, "You know how sometimes you close your eyes and wake up in a different time?" The blond nodded cautiously. "Well I'm like you. I've come to see you from the future." Quinn began processing the information and gasped, "You're name is Quinn and you travel. Are you me?"

I nodded and she looked at me intensely. Before we could say anything else, I began to disappear. I called out one last thing before I left, "Keep practicing with the locks, it will come in handy!"

#$%#$%#$%

"Shit Quinn! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come back!"

I was completely disoriented from my travel but Santana was relentless. I quickly put my clothes back on and waited for her to speak.

"Thank god I walked out of first period to pee. Can you imagine what people would think if they saw a pile of clothes just chilling in the hallway?" I started to laugh at the image and Santana couldn't hold back hers any longer.

"What am I going to do with you Q?"

"Love me for the freak that I am." She put her arm around me, a rare gesture coming from her. Santana looked at the clock, "I've been 'peeing' for about twenty minutes now. I should probably head back to class."

"Thanks San. You really are the best friend I could ever imagine having."

"Cut the cute shit."

I shook my head and laughed as she walked away. "Love you too San!" I received a middle finger salut and wouldn't have it any other way


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the support thus far. One review caught my attention and I just wanted to clear a few things up. I'm going to pick some plot lines from the actual show to base my story around, as you can somewhat tell. However I will ****not**** be following the whole Quinn/Puck pregnancy nonsense. Hope this makes some of you feel better. Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

I know it was wrong to use Finn to make Quinn jealous but I was a love struck teenage girl. What else was I supposed to do? He was actually a nice guy. I could see how Quinn could be attracted to him for such a long time. As we sat across from each other at dinner, I silently wished there was a blond trying to flirt with me. Like every other moment in my life, my mind drifted to a time spent with Quinn in the meadow.

I was having some trouble in math so Quinn was helping me with it. We sat there as she explained to me some of the basic concepts of geometry. I found my mind wandering, as it often did when I was with Quinn. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her, but she was very picky with what she chose to answer.

Taking a leap of faith I asked anyways, "Have you had a lot of boy friends?" She didn't seem angry or upset with what I asked. Instead she laughed loudly and had to steady herself on the log. I raised my eye brows in anticipation as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I'm trying to teach you about triangles and this is what you say? You're a piece of work Rachel." I frowned knowing I wasn't going to get answer.

"But I haven't had many. A couple throughout grade school, but none since then." This surprised me. Quinn was a very pretty girl. She should've been attracting a lot of the guys attention.

"Why not?"

She smiled, "Let's just say they weren't what I was looking for." Before I could ask anything else she had disappeared.

I was stirred from my daydream by the waitress trying to take my order. Quickly I scanned over the menu and picked the first thing that looked vegan friendly. She then retreated to the kitchen. Finn was still trying to talk to me, but I couldn't shake the memory. If what Quinn said in the meadow was true, Finn would be her last boy friend.

So did this mean I was getting closer? Maybe this whole act with Finn wasn't even worth it. I looked at the boy sitting across from me and stopped his rambling, "I have to be honest with you."

He looked at me sideways and frowned, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Wh-what? Woah Finn. First off we aren't 'together'. So there is no way for me to break up with you. Second I think you're a nice guy but I was wrong for accepting this date with you."

"Why?"

"I did it to make someone else jealous." He looked sad for a moment and then angry.

"Out of everyone in this school I never pinned you as that girl. Thanks for ruining the last ounce of hope I had that there was someone who kept it real." Finn got up and did a perfect diva storm out. Why was everyone always walking out on me at restaurants? This time I decided to skip dinner, because there was someone I so desperately needed to see.

_**Quinn**_

Friday night and I'm home alone. So what. Even the head cheerleader is allowed to have some time to herself. The week had drained me completely. Everything with Rachel, well nothing with Rachel but it was still stressful. I had traveled almost every day. I thought I was losing my mind.

What I needed was a night in to relax and avoid any and all conflicts. I even took the liberty of turning my cellphone off. I figured I would start with a relaxing soak in the bathtub. My dad was MIA so the house was eerily silent. He usually spent his Friday nights getting drunk at the bar and passing out on a friends couch. It sucked but there was nothing I could do about it. Only one person would bring him back to normal and she was never coming back.

I turned on the water and grabbed my iPod and speakers off my desk. As I got undressed and slipped into the warm water, I wondered why I had not thought of this sooner.

_**Rachel**_

Her house seemed dark as I pulled up, but I could see a few lights on upstairs. As I got out of my car I realized that I had never been to Quinn's house, let alone meet her family. Maybe I was jumping in the deep end when I didn't know how to swim. I couldn't find a doorbell so I knocked. It was a little too forceful though and pushed the door right open. This was probably a bad idea, but I decided to go in.

I could hear music coming from upstairs so I figured Quinn was up there. At the top of the stairs I paused in shock, but also arousal at the wet and naked Quinn Fabray.

_**Quinn**_

My music was obnoxiously loud but I could care less. It was the only thing that gave me ease. As the song switched I heard something in the hallway. When I turned my head I saw Rachel standing there, with her jaw almost on the ground.

"What the hell!" I yelled, trying to cover any exposed part of my body. I saw her avert her gaze down the hallway.

"I-I the door was open. So I came in and-"

"Jesus Rachel people get arrested for this kind of stuff!" I could hear her starting to cry and immediately felt bad. "Give me a second okay? My room is down the hall on the left." I watched her disappear and leaned my head back against the wall. What was she doing here? I thought tonight was her date with Finn. Taking one last deep breath, I got out and toweled myself off.

_**Rachel**_

After seeing Quinn's reaction I knew this was a bad idea. Who in their right mind walks into someone's house uninvited? I was such an idiot.

I took the sting off my actions by looking around her room. It was a very simple gray color, but still screamed Quinn. Her little touches were all over the room, from the bookshelves to the photographs all over the walls. I stepped closer and examined a few. They were taken by someone who was really talented. I would have to ask Quinn if she took them. That is if she ever wanted to talk to me again.

When I heard her walk into the room I jumped.

She laughed. I loved her laugh. We looked at each other and I realized she was only still in a towel. Blushing I turned back around.

"How kind of you," her voice was sarcastic but in a playful way. It made me smile because I could tell she wasn't mad at me. When I was given the okay I turned back around.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I realized after I was up the stairs that this probably wasn't the greatest idea."

"It was a little out there, but I can't say I haven't ever done something equally crazy." I smiled and sat down on her bed. She decided to sit in the chair at her desk. I tried not to frown but couldn't help myself. She noticed but didn't acknowledge it.

"Wasn't tonight your date with Finn?" There was an edge to her voice, but she had every right to be upset with me. "I didn't see things working out between us." She raised an eye brow and asked why not.

"Well there's someone else that fate has paired me up with. So I'm going to start working more on that."

I saw her cheeks tint with a soft blush, even as she tried to hide it. I wanted to kiss her again. It was maddening having her this close and still not being able to touch her. I could tell there was some sort of internal battle going on inside her head and one side won as she stood up and sat down next to me. I held my breath in anticipation. Quinn looked at me with the most intense expression I had ever seen her wear. As I was about to say something, her lips locked with mine. I was shocked but the feelings inside me exploded. I immediately locked my hands behind her neck as hers fell comfortably on my waist. We fit like a glove.

The kisses were soft at first and began to heat up. I wanted to keep going, I needed to keep going but something made me pull back. My pulse was racing and I couldn't catch my breath at first. She was in a similar state, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Look at me Quinn." Slowly she lifted her head and I saw some unshed tears in her eyes. I took my hand and placed it on her cheek. "That was amazing. I just had to stop before we got carried away. I think we should maybe talk first."

She sighed but nodded, "You're right."

And that's how we spent the rest of the night. I told Quinn about the visits I remembered at the meadow and she talked about her travels she had had thus far. We talked about our lives and got to know one another in the present. I didn't think it was possible, but by the end of the night I had fallen even more in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

It was as if all my hopes and dreams were crushed the second Mr. Schue gave my solo to Tina. I wasn't undermining anyone's talent, but the role of Maria in West Side Story had my name written all over it. Lately in Glee everyone seemed to be against me. I knew I was the best and was honestly sick of the others not appreciating my talent.

Even Quinn was avoiding me. After our talk at her house we decided to act friendlier towards one another at school. She had been improving, but when she didn't stick up for me at practice I had had enough.

So there was no doubt in my mind to not accept Coach Sylvester's offer to be in her musical. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. My own show with me as the only star. It couldn't get any better. The next day I resigned from Glee and you would've thought the world was ending. It took the realization that without me they would have nothing to come groveling at my feet.

However Rachel Berry does not let anyone step on her talent.

_**Quinn**_

"Can you please get your girl friend back in glee?"

"Watch it Santana. This is something Rachel needs to do. Maybe you guys should start appreciating her more."

"Oh please Quinn, because you stand up defending her honor. This is as much your fault as it is any of theirs."

Santana threw an arm out, pointing at the rest of the Glee club. Luckily they were all caught up in their own personal conflicts, so they weren't paying any attention to me. Santana was right though. I had sat back and let everyone kick Rachel around. I was going to make a terrible girl friend.

She noticed my distress, "Listen Q, you can make this better. Just like how you got the guys to join." I raised my eye brows, thinking no one knew about that. She laughed, "You really think I'd believe that tub of lard could actually do something worthwhile." We both looked in Finn's direction and laughed.

"Okay okay, I'll figure something out."

#$%#$%#$%

After practice Rachel was conveniently stopped at her locker. I approached her and leaned against the one next to it. She looked at me with happy but tired eyes.

"Hey," I said in an almost breathy whisper.

"Hi."

"I've missed you."

At this confession she slammed her locker and walked away. "Rachel wait!" She turned around and I could see tears brimming her eyes. I reached up and wiped one away before it fell. Rachel walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her closer to my body and let her soak my shirt with tears.

We stood there for close to ten minutes before she gained her composure. "I-I'm sorry Quinn," she hiccuped her apology and wiped some stray tears away on her sleeve.

I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Come back to Glee. We need you." Rachel shook her head, "You guys are fine without me." This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I didn't know what else to say. Then I realized Rachel wasn't the one I should be talking to. Leaving her in the hallway I stormed back into the choir room.

People were still hanging around, packing some things up. I took this as my opportunity.

"Everyone sit down."

The shock on their faces was evident, but so was the fear. I could be pretty intimidating when I needed to be. I made eye contact with Santana and saw her wink.

"You all know as well as I do that we are nothing without Rachel Berry," Mercedes began to open her mouth, "Save it Jones." She closed it and looked away.

"Rachel is the only one of us who isn't afraid to be who she is. She is the proudest member of this group and we just went and threw her away. Any chance we had at winning sectionals is gone. We all need a change of attitude if we want to get her back and win. Do you guys agree?" Slowly but surely I watched a collective nodding of heads.

"Glad you understand." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, bumping into Rachel as I left. I didn't expect for her to hear what just happened. Apparently she didn't either but she pulled me into an intense kiss. It sent my head spinning. I threw my arms around her and kissed her back. It took a second for me to register that we were in front of the choir room door. As I pulled back and looked up, the entire group was staring at us.

_**Rachel**_

They were bound to find out someday. I could tell Quinn was completely freaked out, but I kept her hand clasped tightly in mine. She tried to pull away but I kept her in place. As I began to walk into the choir room I still felt her resisting. Her face had gone pale and she began to shake.

"Let her go Berry!" Santana screamed from her seat and I dropped Quinn's hand. She took off down the hallway and turned the corner. Everyone began murmuring to themselves, wondering what had just happened. I had no idea what was wrong with Quinn, until it hit me. She was about to travel. I looked at Santana and saw her get up, walking towards me. We left the room without another comment and followed where Quinn had gone. Surprisingly when we rounded the corner Quinn was sitting there already dressed. There was no hiding the black eye adorning her face.

Immediately I fell to my knees next to her. "Quinn what happened?"

"Nothing, just one of the many benefits of being a time traveler." Her eye was almost swollen shut. I needed to know if she had a concussion or if anything else was broken. I grabbed her hand but she pulled it away. Santana stooped down next to her best friend and tried to help her up. Quinn grabbed her arm and tried to stand. It was obvious that her leg was injured.

"Quinn we need to take you to the hospital." I was concerned but she wasn't going to let me help her. It was frustrating. I looked at Santana and she nodded for me to leave. It was unbelievable. I thought Quinn and I were finally getting somewhere with our relationship. Taking Santana's order I left them in the hallway.

_**Quinn**_

This was the scariest travel to date. I couldn't even tell Santana what happened, because I was too busy trying to figure out how to stop it. I had gone forward in time and what I experienced was heart wrenching. Placing my hands in my lap I let myself cry at the future I would undoubtedly still have to face


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

I wasn't going to let it bother me. She could keep pushing me away and I would deal with it. Sighing I returned to the choir room but found it empty. I guess my welcome back party would have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe I had been too hard on the rest of the club. Not including myself, this club had a lot of really great talent. I remember the first time I watched Kurt perform and my jaw dropped. Not to mention Mercedes flawless R&B style. I wasn't going to say they didn't need me, but the truth was I needed them just as much. Now that they knew about Quinn and I, this was a group of people whose support would have to be on my side.

She always told me to be patient. This advice was becoming more relevant each day, but I still wasn't learning how to use it. My phone lit up with a text from Santana telling me that she had taken Quinn to the hospital. As much as it hurt to read, I took this as my first test at utilizing my patience. If Quinn was indeed mad at me, maybe I could make it better by surprising her later tonight.

_**Quinn**_

I left the hospital with a cast, crutches, and death sentence. My leg was broken in two places with no hopes of healing for three months. I couldn't even stomach the idea of what I would do if I travel in this time frame. Santana noticed my distress and placed a hand on mine as she drove me home.

"We can figure something out."

I shook my head because I knew what was going to happen, and there was no way to stop it. As we pulled into my driveway I saw Rachel's car. I wasn't upset that she was here, but I was nowhere near ready to talk to her. She got out and walked towards us. Once she saw the cast, she almost dropped the bags out of her hand.

"Oh no Quinn!"

Santana gave her a warning glance and she stopped talking. They both helped me into the house and get settled on the couch. This was probably going to be my home for the next couple days. I could hear the vibration of their conversation but all I wanted to do was sleep.

_**Rachel**_

"How long?"

Santana leaned on the counter and looked at me, "Three months." This was the worst case scenario for Quinn. It frightened me but I calmed myself down by the known fact that she was okay in the future. "It'll be okay. She'll get through it." Santana nodded but didn't look so convinced.

"Did she tell you where she went?"

Santana shook her head, "No but it shook her up pretty badly." I frowned. I didn't even know where to begin with figuring out where Quinn had traveled to. Shortly after Santana had to leave and I found myself watching over a sleeping Quinn. She was beautiful at any point in the day, but seeing her sleep was unlike anything I've ever seen before. The girl in front of me looked so fragile and delicate. My observations of Quinn were cut off by the opening of the front door.

Mr. Fabray came stumbling down the hallway. He didn't notice us at first, so I stayed put. Eventually he turned around and saw Quinn on the couch. Immediately his expression changed.

"Is she okay? What happened?" I could sense him beginning to sober up. I kindly stood up and directed him into the hall way to prevent disturbing Quinn.

"Hi Mr. Fabray, my name is Rachel Berry," he shook my hand, "Quinn is going to be okay. She just-she fell today at school and broke her leg. She should be better in a few months." He slowly nodded and looked back in the direction of his daughter. Quinn never talked much about her father, but I could see in his eyes how much he loved her. He gave me a quick thanks and walked into the study. I allowed myself to rest as well and it wasn't long before I was asleep on the opposite couch.

_**Quinn**_

I woke up with a kink in my neck and the realization that there was indeed a cast fixed around my leg. With a groan I pulled myself into a sitting position. Then I heard another sound from across the room. Rachel was just starting to wake up. She looked adorable so I let myself watch her.

She rubbed her eyes and I smiled, "Hey." I could tell she wasn't expecting my soft tone because it took her awhile to respond. She was allowed to be reserved with me right now. After everything that happened earlier I was lucky to have her in the same room as me.

"How are you feeling Quinn?"

I shrug my shoulders and look away. She should be cursing me out, making me feel like dirt. Instead Rachel continues to be the best thing that has ever walked into my life. She sighs and walks over. Her touch is welcomed and the circles she is rubbing on my back are doing wonders for my strained neck.

"Thanks Rachel."'

She begins to trails kisses along the back of my neck and I lose any train of thought that I may have been creating. I can feel my insides turning to mush and as much as I enjoy it, I have to stop her. Before I do anything I need to calm my triggers to traveling. When I pull away I can tell she takes it as a bad thing.

"Sorry.." she trails off, avoiding my gaze.

I am such a bad girl friend. Girl friend? Are we that? I am completely failing at calming these emotions.

"No please it's perfect, you're perfect. I-I just don't want to get worked up." I can see the realization in her eyes and feel the tears in mine. Gently she pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair. It is comforting and reminds me of being a child.

"I'm sorry for today." Now is my turn to be surprised. Did Rachel really just apologize? I quickly pull back again and shake my head.

"No Rachel no. You are not the one who needs to say sorry."

A hands reaches out to touch my cheek, "Where did you go today?"

I can't tell her. It wouldn't change anything if I did. We have to go through this and I will make sure she doesn't get hurt. So instead I make up a story. I hate lying and lying to Rachel kills me, but she can't know.

"It was somewhere I wasn't familiar with and I had to break into a house. Turns out the guy was home and he" glance towards my leg "did this."

Rachel wears an expression that combines horrified and pissed off. If this had happened in the present I'm sure she would be on her way to hunt down this imaginary man. The lie isn't very good but I hope it gets her away from the topic. Luckily it does but the next thing she says throws me for a loop.

"Your dad came home. I talked to him."

It hadn't even crossed my mind how I was going to explain my leg let alone Rachel to him. I figured he wouldn't care about either, but Rachel may have handled that for me. "W-what did he say?"

"He was really concerned about you Quinn. Something in his eyes, it was reassuring. You know he loves you right?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father hadn't had a normal conversation with me for pretty much my entire life. He raised me alone and I knew deep down he still blamed me for the death of his wife. Rachel seemed sincere in her statement, but it was going to take a lot more than that to convince myself that my father loved me.

"Thank you for staying with me." It was a loaded sentence. More than today but for the future. Rachel and I were going to get through this and everything else. We were going to be okay. I couldn't fight the feelings any longer. Without warning I grabbed her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt safe. Rachel was my entire life and now I wanted to start living it


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

I was struggling. Who knew operating crutches could be so difficult? Well no normal injured person was also trying to dance and sing at the same time. Not to mention having no control over when I would travel. It was all weighing so heavily on me that I found myself getting two maybe three hours tops of sleep at night. This did not make me a very pleasant person, with Rachel receiving the blunt of my stress.

And still she stuck by my side.

Like every other morning I made an attempt to load my book bag with my daily necessities. I was getting pretty good at balancing it all, but my confidence boost came crashing down with the rest of my books. I looked at the ground and the mess at my feet. As I was trying to come up with a way to pick it all up, a pair of small hands began doing the work for me. She met my eyes with a smile.

"Good morning Quinn." I couldn't help myself from smiling back at her.

"Thanks Rachel."

I handed my bag to her to fill it up but instead she piled the books into her arms. We walked quietly to my first period class. To be honest I didn't know what to say. We had been going through the ringer lately after being outed to the glee club and my leg. It was taking its toll on both of us but seeing her stick by my side through it all was enough to convince me to hang in there as well.

For the first time I didn't care if the hallway was empty, I stopped and kissed her. I could feel the hesitation on her lips but it was quickly blown away by the want to kiss me back.

_**Rachel**_

Kissing Quinn was something I would never be able to get enough of. Call it cliche or whatever you want, but I felt fireworks once her lips hit mine. And I knew I would be feeling them for years to come. I smiled into the kiss and opened me eyes to see her eye brows risen.

"What are you thinking about?"

"To be honest, I was thinking about how I'm going to be able to kiss you and feel like this for the rest of my life."

I could see the tears in her eyes and began to feel my own fall. It was an amazing feeling to find your soulmate at such a young age. Sure it was scary but at the same time it was perfect. Everything in my life finally felt solid and I was sure that Quinn was feeling, or was at least starting to feel the same way. Any doubt I had of her commitment to me flew out the window in the next five seconds. I saw her hesitate for a second and then heard it.

"I love you Rachel."

It took me a moment to realize if I had heard her right. I knew she loved me but hearing her say it for the first time blew me away. It took everything I had in me to not jump on her and kiss her senseless. My pause brought a look of terror in her eyes so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, whispering, "I love you forever and always Quinn Fabray."

#$%#$%#$%

I heard the fall before I saw it. Quickly I turned around and saw Quinn on the ground. Santana was already helping her up but I made my way to her. The doctors had moved her over to a walking cast so she didn't have to use crutches anymore. It was easier for her to get around but by no means was she ready for the extensive dance moves that Mr. Schue was trying to get us to coordinate.

"Maybe you should take a break Quinn," I heard Santana trying to talk some sense into her but Quinn shook her head. As I approached I saw the intense expression soften.

"I'm okay Rachel."

"I know sweetheart, but I think Santana is right."

Quinn didn't fight us anymore and limped her way to sit in the audience. I hated seeing her in such a state, but there was really nothing I could do about it. I spent the rest of the practice trying to figure out ways for Quinn to have an easier time dancing. It wasn't until Artie rolled by me that it hit me.

A wheelchair.

Quickly I found Mr. Schue and explained to him my idea. He agreed that it was the best possible solution to Quinn's dilemma. I found her after practice and did my best at convincing her to try dancing in the chair.

"I don't know Rachel. Sectionals is next weekend and dancing in a wheelchair is a lot harder than with your own legs."

"It may be a lot of work, but I know how much you are dying to do something. And I already talked to Artie. He is more than willing to help you learn the choreography."

I saw her thinking it over and crossed my fingers, waiting for her response. She looked at me and gave me a soft smile, "You're crazy but I'll give it a go." Excitedly I jumped into her arms, squealing. Her laughter was enough to let me know that it was all going to work out.

_**Quinn**_

After six days of practice and working parts of my body that I didn't think could move, I was ready. I'll admit that at first I thought Rachel was absolutely insane with this whole idea, but by Friday night I was dancing better than Finn. Not like that's saying much, but I had made progress.

We all sat in the green room, waiting for our turn and I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. I had spent all week practicing that I never once accounted for traveling while performing. My stomach did a somersault as the idea hit me.

"Quinn is everything okay?" Santana came over to me after seeing my face pale. I motioned for her to roll me into the hallway to have some privacy.

"What if I-I travel?" The thought seemed to be resonating with her for the first time as well but she seemed to be holding the concern more so than I had. "Remember at nationals with Cheerios you had the same scare and nothing happened? Do what you did then. Keep yourself calm and collected."

I nodded and gave her a hug. As much as Rachel was my person, Santana was still a lot of the times my rock. When I rolled back into the room Rachel looked concerned but I waved her off, letting her go back to rehearsing. She would be starting us off today with a solo performance and I had no intention of ruining that for her.

The lights flashed and we moved to take our places backstage. "Quinn wait!" I turned around and saw Rachel. She would be entering from the back of the auditorium so this was our last chance to talk. When I rolled to her she sat on my lap.

"Break a leg, or uh well you know." I laughed at the irony and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Rachel and I know the audience will too."

#$%#$%#$%

Hearing Rachel sing would always be one of my favorite things, but sometimes she had me convinced I was listening to some famous broadway singer. As I sat listening to her sing the opening lines of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' I was convinced I would be met with a young Barbra Streisand after I took my place on stage.

The rest of the performance went better than any of us could have imagine. Especially for me because not only did I pull off dancing in a wheelchair, I also managed to stay in this time period. It was an invigorating experience knowing that I could somewhat control my travels.

We all regrouped in the green room and I was met with a soft kiss from Rachel. Even if we didn't win today I had all I could ever want in my life. Almost as soon as we had settled, we were being ushered back on stage for the awards. I took Rachel's hand in my own as the judges announced the winner. I could feel her squeezing with everything she had. I closed my eyes and awaited the results.

"First place goes to…THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The group exploded with cheers and hugs. I could feel myself being pushed around the stage, until I couldn't feel anything at all. Frantically I tore away from the group and quickly rolled myself offstage. Deep breathing and everything else failed to work in that moment as I felt myself being thrown into another reality.

My cast didn't come with me in the travel. This was going to be great to explain to the doctor. I limped my way through an open door and miraculously found myself inside the back room of a clothing store. Sometimes I got lucky like that.

I put on the first things I saw and limped back outside. I took in my surroundings and saw that we were close to a subway. This wouldn't be a bad deal, riding around in a train until I went back to the present. I hobbled past the attendant and took a seat. I could feel a couple people staring at me, probably assuming I was some bum or prostitute. Trying not to laugh I got comfortable in my seat. A couple more people got on the train and it became crowded. I saw a pregnant woman standing a couple people in front of me and offered her my seat.

"Oh thank you so much," she said collapsing into the chair. I gave her a smile and reached up to hold the handle. Her smile was warm and familiar. I looked at her once more and was lurched forward by an abrupt stop of the train. I felt her arms trying to steady me and I shuddered at the sensation.

"M-may I ask what your name is?" She looked at me curiously but answered, "It's Judy, what's yours?"

My throat went dry. I was standing in front of my mother for the first time in my life. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but fought them away.

"I-It's Quinn," I saw her face light up. "I love that name!" She rubbed her stomach and continued, "I'm actually considering naming my daughter that." I smiled back because it was all I could do in that moment. She continued talking to me and I did my best to develop coherent answers. The train began to slow down and I saw her getting up.

"Well here's my stop. It was nice talking with you." I nodded and watched her exit the doorway. Before it had a chance to start up I was out on the platform embracing the pregnant woman. I could tell that I had caught her off guard but she returned the gesture. Without another word, I turned and walked away.

It wasn't long before I was pulled back to the present.

_**Rachel**_

The second I saw Quinn roll off the stage I knew there was going to be a problem. Quickly I alerted Santana of her absence and we followed her pathway only to find an empty chair, cast, and pile of clothes. I looked at Santana and almost fell apart. Quinn was somewhere alone in this vulnerable state and there was no way for me to help her. The rest of the team made their way off stage too caught up in excitement to notice Quinn's absence or our anxiety.

We waited for five and then ten and then twenty minutes, but she had yet to return. Santana ran off to tell Mr. Schue that Quinn was throwing up in the bathroom so he could prevent the bus from leaving without us. Close to an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Quinn. The clean up crew had begun tearing down the stage and were getting anxious with our presence. Santana couldn't stop herself from pacing and on her tenth round she tripped over a trembling body.

"Quinn!"

The girl was unresponsive because her body was being wracked with sobs. Quickly we covered her up and wheeled her into the nearest bathroom. Santana helped me dress her as well as get her to calm down. Eventually she stopped crying but wouldn't say anything to either of us. I figured I wouldn't push the limit and took her out to the bus. As soon as we sat down Quinn laid her head in my lap. I knew not to ask until she was ready so I spent the entire ride home running my hands through her hair and softly singing to her.

#$%#$%#$%

When we got to her house Quinn still had yet to utter a word. I cut the ignition and went to open the door before she placed a hand on my arm.

"I-I saw my mom."

Quickly I nodded, "Haven't you seen her before, in past travels?"

"No-well I mean yes, but this time I talked to her. For the first time in my life I got to hug her." I watched Quinn relive the moment in her mind and saw her smile. "It was amazing."

She turned and looked at me, "I'm so sad that she will never get to meet you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick thanks to everyone. I feel like my intros are redundant and repetitive, but you guys are really the best, the reason I write. I'm glad you all like this story. Here's more! Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

After our win at sectionals I had assumed the school would welcome us back with warm arms and praise. Instead our entrance was met with a line of slushies. I was too naive to think it would be any different. As I looked over at Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina I realized it didn't matter what the student body threw at me because I had my friends to help me through it.

We all walked into the bathroom, including Kurt. It had become almost a daily ritual of helping one another clean up. However today we all had our own separate messes to deal with. Mercedes threw out a few jokes and every one looked at their smiling faces in the mirror.

I sighed as the door opened and Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany. She immediately walked over to me and began helping me get the slush off of every part of my body. Santana and Brittany took care of the others. It was a comforting experience to see how much we had become a family.

"Thanks Quinn," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and washed my hands. Her hands wrapped around my waist and I felt her rest her chin on my shoulder.

"No matter what color dye they use, you still look beautiful."

I felt my knees go weak. Quinn was quite the charmer. As I turned around in her arms I heard someone clear their throat.

Right. There were people still in here.

Sighing I let my head fall against her chest. I could feel the vibration of her laughter and smiled. The idle chit chat picked up again and I straightened out the rest of my clothing. Sneaking a glance at everyone again I was certain things were perfect. Or well almost.

#$%#$%#$%

I hated keeping secrets from Quinn. I knew so much about her and yet I kept something this big to myself. It was completely harmless, at first. Like any other normal day I found myself thumbing through the sheet music at our local music store. I needed some new material. Our win at sectionals had inspired me more than I thought was possible.

A familiar looking tall boy with messy brown hair kept glancing my way. It was alarming at first but then I became overall uncomfortable. As I went to the check out I felt him approach.

"Rachel Berry, I'm Jesse St. James," He said with an extended hand. I looked at him and made the connection, "You're _the_ Jesse St. James? Vocal Adrenaline's front runner and four time national champion MVP?" He nodded modestly and smiled, "So you've heard of me."

I laughed, "That's an understatement, but wait..how do you know who I am?"

"I saw you perform at your sectionals. Checking on the competition. You were fantastic by the way." I felt myself blush at the compliment. I was confident in my talent but it still caught me off guard when someone mentioned it.

"I'm glad I found you here. I wanted to ask you if you would want to practice with me sometime."

And that was how I found myself practicing every Tuesday and Thursday with Jesse. I didn't tell Quinn because I knew she would over react. So instead I kept it a secret. Things were going smoothly until Jesse asked me what my biggest dream was. On the outside it had always been getting to broadway and becoming a star, but something made me blurt out an entirely different answer.

"I want to find my mom."

He raised his eye brows and smiled, "I won't rest until your dream is captured."

We spent our practice sessions trying to find some connection to my mom. I was surprised at how much Jesse seemed to be interested in this. Finally we decided to go through the archives in the basement. I brought up a couple boxes and began sorting through them. Jesse grabbed one and immediately found something that caught our attention.

"It says _To Daughter From Mother_." I froze. She had given me this tape that had been hiding in my basement all these years. I couldn't believe it.

"Well aren't you going to listen to it?"

I shook my head, "Y-you should go Jesse." He stood up to leave but not before he put the tape in and hit play. Almost instantaneously I heard my mothers voice filling up my room. She spoke so fluidly and eventually began to sing. I let myself cry for the remainder of the night, replaying her tape over and over again.

_**Quinn**_

"Mr. Schue we have a problem," Kurt came storming into rehearsal with a distressed look on his face. I watched Mr. Schue react and let everyone freak out at Kurt's announcement. It seems as though our competition from Carmel High were suiting up in Lady Gaga drag. I knew her music but didn't see what the big deal was.

Apparently Rachel was in full force sabotage mode. "We need to get inside their practice and see what is really going on!"

Mr. Schue shook his head, "No Rachel. The New Directions doesn't cheat." She looked defeated but I saw a twinkle in her eye. How did I know I would get dragged into this?

#$%#$%#$%

Thankfully Rachel convinced Mercedes to go with us. I loved spending time with her, but sometimes needed help with the crazy. Her mouth ran a mile a minute on the way there. It took everything in me to stop turning the radio up. As soon as we got inside we hid out on the balcony of the auditorium. While watching Vocal Adrenaline perform I realized they were good. Really good. My lingering hope of us winning was slowly slipping out of the door. Their coach began yelling at the kids and finally got up on stage to show them how it was done.

Her voice was extraordinary. I found myself mesmerized until I felt Rachel slowly stand up beside me. "Where are you going!" She didn't answer but instead walked down the stairs and into the lower half of the audience. Mercedes and I stared in terror as we watched Rachel blow our cover.

_**Rachel**_

It was her. I should've known as soon as I heard the opening chords of the song. It all made sense. She must've sent Jesse to find me. I couldn't stop myself from revealing myself to her. The song finished out and she smiled at her students. Eventually her eyes fell on me.

"Hi can I help you?"

I couldn't find the words. In the back of my mind I knew Quinn was sitting, watching this all happen. I knew how much this was going to hurt her, but I had to do it. "H-hi Shelby. My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. I think I'm you daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Quinn**_

I was stuck in a daze until I felt Mercedes pulling me up from my seat. Her mom? What, how, when…there were so many questions I had. Nothing made sense to me in that moment. We walked down towards the auditorium entrance, straining to hear the rest of the conversation. I caught bits and pieces and then saw a dark haired boy walk towards the women. I was too far away to make out his face, but I didn't like the way he was hovering over Rachel.

_**Rachel**_

I felt Jesse's arm around me before I realized it was him. My thoughts went immediately to Quinn and how she must be reacting to all of this. I glanced up to the balcony but couldn't see her. Back on ground level Shelby was still talking to me, trying to explain why she had attempted to contact me. I could only keep up with so much before I felt the tears coming. Jesse's arm tightened around me but all I wanted to do was find Quinn.

_**Quinn**_

I was furious. Who was that guy putting his hands on my girl friend? My hands turn to fists and I can see Mercedes raising her eye brows. My body begins to shake and I know that I have to get out of there. Mercedes calls after my retreating form but I couldn't look back. As I turn the corner I run into someone. I quickly mumble a sorry but feel them grab my arm. Without thinking I throw a punch at their face. Their hands drop off my and I take a moment to look at the offender. The blond hair gives it away.

"Shit Quinn, I'm sorry!" My self puts a hand up to stop me. I can feel that my traveling sense has calmed down, so hopefully I can stay in the moment. It hits me at once that this is the day I've been dreading. I try to keep myself calm in both cases, but it becomes useless when I can hear yelling coming from down the hall way.

"Stay here," I say in the past to my current self. In shock but also in knowing, I stand and wait for the events to play out.

_**Rachel**_

"I-I shouldn't have come here. I have to go."

Before Shelby can utter another word I am out the door of the auditorium. Jesse is running after me as I frantically look for Quinn. Mercedes shrugs her shoulders and provides no help whatsoever. That brief pause allowed for Jesse to catch up with me as I turned down the hallway. He grabs my arm and begins pulling me back into the auditorium.

"Jesse stop! Let go!"

"I didn't do all this work for nothing. Get back in there and talk to you mom! I need this scholarship!" I took this opportunity to slap him but felt him grab my wrist before I could make contact. I continued to struggle against his grip but he was too strong. In a quick moment he was pulled from me and thrown on the ground. I saw Quinn pinned underneath him and noticed the way her leg was turned. My adrenaline was running high as I took the opportunity to approach the fighting mess. Jesse raised his fist to throw a blow to Quinn's face and just as fast as she came, she was gone. His fist collided with the ground and he let out a scream in pain. Quickly I grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her down the hallway.

I knew the real Quinn was around somewhere. We found her curled up in front of a classroom. With Mercedes help we got her standing and walked to the car.

No one spoke the entire way home. I could tell Mercedes was trying to wake herself up from the dream she thought she was having, while Quinn sat staring out the window. I tried to grab her hand a couple times but felt her pulling away. Again we had fallen back into that dark place and this time it was all my fault.

_**Quinn**_

I remember seeing him grab her. I remember tackling him. I remember feeling my leg snap. And now I know why it had all happened. To be honest it made me sick to think about it all. I had yet to ask Rachel anything but it was easy to fit most of the puzzle together.

My phone lit up over and over again that night. I wasn't ready to talk about it. I knew I was being selfish. Rachel was hurting just as bad as I was. I mean, she just found out who her mom was. Throwing my head into the pillows I let out a frustrated groan I had been holding in for hours.

_**Rachel**_

This was it. The last message. I wouldn't bother her anymore. She would come to me when she was ready, like always. But it was still frustrating that I had gone through so much today and yet Quinn was making me feel like I should be sorry. I knew that I should not have lied to her, and thinking back now it was all pretty stupid. I just hoped that she could forgive me, because right now she was all that I needed in my life.

Like an answer to a prayer I heard a crash and saw a few strands of blond hair peaking out of my closet. Clothes was torn off the hangers as she dressed herself. After she put herself together, Quinn emerged from my closet. Seeing my tear streaked face she quickened her pace to my side.

"Hey baby, what happened?"

I looked up at her and smiled. She had never called me that, or at least not yet. I liked seeing the older Quinn, but I knew I had to make things better now if I were to ever have her like this.

"I m-met my mom," she quickly sat down next to me and pulled me close to her. This was all I needed and felt myself begin to cry even harder. Her comforting strokes along my back were putting me to sleep.

"Let's lay down Rach," I nodded and slid into bed. She opened her arms and I cuddled close to her body. We didn't talk much because she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. I felt her heart beat against my ear and slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms.

_**Quinn**_

"Hey sexy."

"Not in the mood Puck." He picked the wrong day to mess with me. I hadn't slept all night and had yet to talk to Rachel. Sensing my tension he put an arm around me.

"Don't worry, I know better than to hit on you. Besides I would never try to break you and Rachel up. Do you have any idea how hot it is?" I slap his arm and smile for the first time in what feels like days.

"What do you need Puck?"

He seems to hesitate but continues, "Will you-will you sing a duet with me?" I wasn't expecting this and I'm in no mood to be singing about anything right now. "Oh I don't kno-"

"Please Quinn, I need your help."

"Tell me why and maybe I'll consider it."

His nervousness comes back and I'm certain he isn't going to tell me, but as he leads me down an empty hallway I see the facade breaking. "I'm trying to impress someone in Glee." I raise my eye brows expecting him to go on.

"I'm not telling you until you agree to sing with me."

"Fine.."

He smiles and hugs me, "Thanks Q!" Before he can make a getaway I grab his arm. "Puck…" I can see the trace of a blush on his face.

"Don't judge, it's for Mercedes." Honestly I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. His face is serious so I know he's not kidding.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Okay let's do this." He looks discouraged by my reaction, but it's Puck. He bounces back quickly. "This isn't all for me. You can sing to your girl too."

I frown, "Yea that may not be the best idea."

"Damn don't tell me you guys are going to break up."

"It's complicated."

#$%#$%#$%

I could see the look of shock on everyone's face as Puck and I got set to sing. There was obvious hurt covering Rachel's. Puck gave a quick introduction and began strumming his guitar. When he told me he wanted to sing a country song I was surprised. I didn't know Puck very well but this would not be my first pick at his style. As hard as I tried to rehearse the song without thinking about Rachel, she still slipped into my mind each time. Even now sitting on the stool in front of the entire Glee club I felt my gaze attracted to her.

_I leave him sleeping as I rise early, always before the dawn._

_The house is dark but I see clearly. Kettle sings a morning song._

_Bacon's frying, babies crying. I soak up the sights and sounds._

_Minutes turn to days and I wish that I could slow down._

I fall into the song, feeling my voice blend with Puck's. I hope Mercedes likes it, but most of all I hope Rachel likes it. The song comes to a finish and I look right at her as I say my last line.

_We're meant to be, baby hold onto me. I'll never not be your girl, cause love is the heart of the world._

_**Rachel**_

I wanted to be mad. I mean Quinn was singing a love song with _Puck_. But as I watched her during the performance I knew it wasn't meant for him or anyone else but _me. _As they finished the song I watched her motion for me to come closer. Everyone in the club was silent. I approached Quinn and felt her arms wrap around me.

In my ear she whispered, "I know things aren't perfect but I plan on doing everything I can to fix it." She pointed to herself and then me, "You see this, this is all I need. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

I didn't even bother turning around to see the look on anyone's face. The only person I wanted to see was standing right in front of me. Without caring what the others would think I pulled Quinn into a heart stopping kiss that was sure to imprint on the minds of everyone in that room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

"…and then I made the connection that it was all a set up to get me to meet my mom."

Patiently I listened to Rachel as she finished explaining everything that had happened over the course of the last three weeks. It wasn't so hard to handle once she laid it all out in front of me. I could tell she was nervous because her voice was higher pitch and she spoke much faster than what I was used to. After she finished she looked at me expectantly.

"Are you going to talk to Shelby again?"

A simple shrug was my answer.

"I think you should Rachel. It could help tie up those loose ends you have."

"How are you not mad at me Quinn?"

Before I could say anything she continued, "I ruined everything. I lied to you for weeks, shared my biggest secret with some random guy, and to top it all off you got physically hurt by it all." I didn't blame Rachel for anything that happened to me in the past and I wasn't mad at her for keeping this to herself. I knew how difficult I could be.

She had started to cry about half way through her rant so I pulled her close, trying to soothe her. Her tears soaked through my shirt and her body shook against mine.

"I'm sorry for not being here for you right away." I kissed the top of her head and laid us down. Her body formed to mine and I couldn't help but smile at how perfect it felt. Eventually her sobs died down and her breathing evened out. It wasn't long before I was sure she was asleep.

_**Rachel**_

The holidays were approaching faster than expected. Thanksgiving seemed like decades ago but the idea that Christmas was only a week away felt like a joke. Of course my family celebrated Hanukah but my dads always enjoyed partaking in the entire holiday season. This year was special because I had Quinn with me for the first time.

The Glee club decided they wanted to go ice skating the weekend of Christmas break. It was always enjoyable to go out and have fun with my friends. I felt weird calling them this but they all had become very special to me. I watched as Quinn laced up her skates, starting to feel nervous.

"Q-Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I've never-I mean I don't" I sighed heavily, "I've never skated before, so I'm going to make a fool of myself." I heard her laugh and felt my face redden. Why couldn't I be perfect at everything?

"Stick by me and I won't let anything happen to you." I felt a reassuring kiss placed on my cheek and the worry immediately dissolved. Quinn did that to me. Even when I was little, her visits always made me feel better. As she went to find Santana and Brittany I let myself dive into my memories.

I had been sick for almost a week. The stomach flu, a kid's worst nightmare. My dads took turns staying home with me and that day daddy left me alone so he could pick up so more medicine. I quickly tore through my drawers and checked the book. Quinn would be coming today!

Feeling somewhat better at the thought of seeing her I ran out of the house and into the meadow. It wasn't long before she appeared at the edge of the woods. I smiled at her but began to feel queasy.

"Rachel..you don't look so well." I saw her coming near me and I put a hand up, emptying my stomach into the grass. She picked me up and started carrying me back towards the house.

"You know, you don't _have_ to see me every time I'm here." She placed a hand to my forehead, "Sweetheart you're burning up!" I was feeling to weak so I stayed still in her arms, hoping daddy hadn't made it home yet.

Carefully Quinn brought me upstairs and tucked me into bed. She left for a moment and came back with a glass of water and some crackers. I smiled at her and took a sip. "I like having you here Quinn. I didn't want to miss my chance to see you."

She kissed my forehead and said, "Don't worry, one day you'll see me so much you will get sick of it." Quickly I shook my head making the room spin, "Never!" The objection made me queasy again and I watched as she brought a garbage can over to me. Nothing was coming back up so I laid back down. I could feel my eye lids becoming heavy.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"Before you leave, will you sing to me?" It was a long shot, I had never heard her sing. Nor did I know if she could. It took me by surprise when she smiled and began.

I didn't realize my eyes had been closed thinking about that day until Quinn was standing in front of me shaking my shoulder. I opened them, smiling up at her. Her eye brows were raised but she was smiling too.

"What were you thinking about Rach?"

"You."

She shook her head and pulled me up. "Careful now, it's weird walking on skates. One step at a time." I moved forward and felt myself wobble to the side. Thankfully Quinn was there to catch me.

Santana and Brittany stood by the entrance, watching us make our way over. "Come on Berry! My Abuela walks faster than that!" Quinn softly kissed my jaw and held me tight. It was in my blood to be able to do anything and everything. If I didn't leave today as a good skater that would be unacceptable.

Eventually we made it on the ice and I realized this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Quinn I don't know if I can do this," I had a death grip on the wall, afraid to move an inch. The rest of the club went speeding by us, enjoying their abilities to skate.

"Is Rachel Barbra Berry giving up?" Quinn knew my weakness. And thank god she did.

"You're right. Okay here I go!" I launched myself forward and closed my eyes. Once I opened them I realized that I was moving. I was actually skating! I moved my feet back and forth, feeling a little burn in my legs. It felt great until I realized one thing. How do I stop? Immediate fear took over my body and I began flailing, looking for some kind of purchase on the wall. It was no use. I felt myself slam into the approaching wall.

I couldn't even hear my groan over Santana's laughter. "Oh god Berry, thank you. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Quinn came flying over, stopping in perfect sync. She bent down and pulled me up, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Are you okay Rach?"

I nodded, "It was fun until I realized I had no idea how to stop." I could see her trying not to laugh and finally felt a smile cover my face. We both burst into a fit of laughter and had to grab onto the wall to keep ourselves up.

Quinn extended her hand to me, "Now don't go running off this time." I rolled my eyes and began moving in sync with her. We made a couple laps around the rink before I actually felt myself getting the hang of it for sure. I even was more comfortable with stopping.

"I think you're mastering it Rachel. I knew you would," Quinn stopped us and wrapped her arms around me. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold and she looked adorable under the cap covering her head. My hand reached up and ran it's mitten covered fingers along her jaw.

"All thanks to you," I smiled and she leaned in for a kiss. As I brought my head closer I recognized the song playing over the speakers. Turning my head at the last minute, Quinn collided with my neck.

"Rach.." her face rested in the crook of my neck as I strained to hear the intro of the song.

"Quinn this song.."

"What about it?"

I smiled big and looked at her, "It's the first song I ever heard you sing." Quinn looked at me and realized I was recalling something that hadn't happened for her yet. She rubbed the back of her neck and strained to hear what song it was with me.

She seemed to recognize it and smiled, "I like this song."

My arms wrapped around her neck, "Sing to me." She placed her mouth close to my ear and began the opening verse.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises._

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

She backed away leaving me standing on my own on the ice.

_One step closer._

I watched her spin on the ice perfectly before sweeping me back into her arms. She put a hand on my waist, while I placed one on her shoulders. Our occupied hands joined and we began swaying on the ice.

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

I felt more confident on my skates and was able to do a spin of my own. It wasn't perfect and Quinn was still holding my hand, but I didn't fall. I slide back into her arms and listened as she finished the song.

_And all along I believed I would for you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Lost in our moment I didn't realize the crowd that had formed around us. As Quinn pulled back smiling I heard the applause. Along with everyone in Glee, the rest of the skaters and employees had been watching us. I pushed my face into Quinn's shoulder and softly whispered, "I love you."

**A/N: Song used was A Thousand Years by Christina Perry. Also I forgot to mention but the song used in the previous chapter was Heart of the World by Lady Antebellum**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

I sit on Rachel's bed, paging through a magazine. She was at her vocal coach and said she would be back by seven. The clock on the wall shows me that it is 6:30. I sigh and continue reading.

A knock on the door stirs me from my day dream and I turn as Rachel's dad Leroy walks in.

"Hello Quinn." Until now, my interactions with Rachel's parents were a quick 'hello' and 'goodnight'. I had never had a conversation of more than a few words. Leroy's presence in the room sent a red flag into the air.

"Hi Mr. Berry."

"Call me Leroy," he smiles and I let myself relax. As he sits down at the end of the bed, I can feel him analyzing me. It was uncomfortable so I avert my gaze, playing with the edge of Rachel's blankets. The silence is deafening so I open my mouth to speak but see him hold up a hand.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Quinn." I look at the man and felt any attempt to relax rush out the open door. He continues before I can object.

"I don't really know how to say this without making you run out of this house, but I know who you are Quinn."

I nod, "Of course you know who I am. Your daughter goes to my school, we are friends."

He shakes his head, "No Quinn, we have met before." I think back, trying to recall meeting him without being with Rachel. Furrowing my eye brows I watch him rub the back of his neck. It took me a second to connect and then my eyes grow wide.

"You don't mean.."

He nods and looks at me, "Yes I do."

My mind runs rampant. I had traveled and met Rachel's dad? The idea made me dizzy. I wanted to get up and run, but something kept me grounded. I needed to know more.

"Would you like to hear the story?" I nod as Leroy looks at me and begins.

"I was at a party on campus and I saw this crowd begin to form outside. The noise from the crowd was getting louder so I decided to see what was going on. As I pushed my way through the group I saw one girl beating another girl to a pulp. She was yelling obscene things, and to make matters worse no one was willing to help. I stepped forward and pulled the girl off, handing her off to a guy who had shown up out of nowhere. I picked the other girl up off the ground, and decided to bring her back to my dorm room to recover."

I look at him with wide eyes and he continues, "After a little coaxing I got her to tell me what had happened that night. She repeated over and over again that the girl had her confused with someone else. That wasn't good enough for me, so I continued to push. Then I got an answer that I wasn't expecting. She told me she was a time traveler and gets thrown into random decades, this being one. I laughed. I laughed harder than I think I had in my entire life, but something in her eyes told me she wasn't kidding. Before I could say anything else she placed a hand on my cheek and said 'Until we meet again', disappearing into thin air."

I can feel my heart beating out of my chest as I listen to Leroy tell me this story. I want to say something but I can't find the words.

"The first day I saw you in my house I almost had a heart attack. I bugged the hell out of Hiram, trying to figure out where I had seen you before. One night it clicked." He looks at me and I nod, "I-it was me.."

"It was you."

Before we can say anything else, I hear the front door open. Rachel comes barreling up the stairs and stops when she sees Leroy sitting on her bed.

"Hi daddy? Everything okay.."

He nods and kisses her head before looking at me from the doorway. Something on his face tells me to keep this conversation between him and I. I promised Rachel there would be no more secrets, but I feel obligated to Leroy's wishes. He turns to leave and I feel Rachel standing at my side.

"What's going on Quinn?"

I turn to her slowly and push a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh we were just talking. I like your dad. I want to hang out with them more." She laughs and places a kiss on my lips.

"You're crazy, but there's been something I've been meaning to ask you.." I raise my eye brows curiously.

"Would you and your dad like to spend Christmas Eve with us?"

I wasn't expecting this question and it makes my heart swell. I pull Rachel close and kiss her with everything I have. "I would love to."

_**Rachel**_

I never realized how important it was to let Quinn interact with my fathers. I should have figured it out sooner. Without a mother and only a father that seems to have better things to do, Quinn needed more family support.

On the night two days before Christmas Eve I lay on my bed listening to Quinn talk to me on the phone.

"…and then there was this one time in fourth grade when I traveled during the middle of our school play."

"What happened!"

"Thankfully my part was small. Santana covered for me and said I had gotten sick." I hear her laugh on the other line and smile.

"Santana isn't as black hearted as she looks is she?" Quinn's laugh settles and she sighs, "No she pretty much is. However when it comes down to the wire, she would jump in front of a bus to save mine or Brittany's life."

I nod even though she can't see me. My silence makes her continue, "Rach, there's something I need to tell you." Instantly I am sitting up in bed, preparing myself for the worst. My heads runs through a list of possible things she might say before she has a chance to speak.

"Are you still there Rachel?"

"Y-yes." She sighs and says, "I talked to Shelby today."

"You what?"

"Please before you get mad, hear me out." I nod again and realize she needs verbal confirmation. A quick "okay" is all I am able to choke out. Her tone becomes monotonous with her explanation.

"I saw her at the Lima Bean this morning. She didn't know who I was so I introduced myself. We began talking and I kind of sort invited her to your house for Christmas Eve." The last part is said so fast I almost don't catch it.

"Rach..please say something." Her voice brings me back down to Earth.

"D-did she say she would come?"

"She said she would try..Rachel please don't be mad at me."

I didn't know what to say to Quinn. I wasn't angry, I was in shock.

"I-I.."

The tears take hold of me as I try to choke out a response. I quickly give up and listen to Quinn trying to soothe me over the phone. "I can call her Rachel. I can tell her not to come."

"N-no, it's o-okay."

"I'm so sorry baby."

I stay on the phone with her for the rest of the night until I fall asleep. When I wake up the next morning I feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly shake her awake.

"Quinn?"

She slowly turns on her back and stretches. "Hey Rach. I-I hope you don't mind. Your dads let me in about an hour ago." I nod and lay back down, looking at her. The dark circles under her eyes prove that she hadn't slept very much or at all. I reach a hand out to trace her face. We stay like this for awhile before I hear myself speak.

"I'm not mad at you." She nods and keeps her eyes trained on mine. I search for something else to say but can only think of something to do. As I lean forward I feel her hand tangle into my hair, pulling me close. Our lips collide and I forget all that has happened the night before. Quickly she is on top of me as my tongue works its way inside her mouth. Her moan is loud and I am afraid my dads might come upstairs. However as I feel her hands trail down my body I lose any sense of right and wrong. Her hand stops at my waist band as her lips pull away from mine.

"We should talk before we-you know," she smiles above me. I shake my head and reach up to catch her lips with mine again. I am met with her cheek instead.

"Really Rachel.." I huff and push her off of me.

"What do you want to talk about Quinn?" She can see I am annoyed but continues to push me.

"My dad said he would join us tomorrow night." At this revelation my head snaps in her direction. "Really? Oh that's so great Quinn!" I pull her into a kiss that tells her how happy I am. She smiles and pulls back.

"What if Shelby shows up?"

I don't want to answer this but know Quinn will keep asking until I do. "I should get to know her. Or at least try to." She nods and continues to look at me. I have given her what she wants, now I want what I want. My look changes to annoyed to aroused in a matter of seconds as I straddle her waist. She gasps but it is soon cut off by my lips.

"Rachel!"

I smile as I work my hands up her shirt, "I told you I always get what I want."

**A/N: I'll let your imaginations do the rest because I would surely ruin the mood with my pathetic excuse for smut writing.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Quinn**_

While I was growing up I never really experienced the thrill of Christmas. After I turned seven my dad usually spent Christmas Eve in a bar somewhere, while I sat home and watched television. Besides what I saw in the movies, I never had the fun myself. When Rachel asked me if I wanted to spend Christmas with her I was almost brought to tears. I didn't even know how to act on this day, let alone pick out presents.

My dad seemed to be nervous for tonight. I could tell her was itching to start drinking at the house but was holding back for my sake. As I lean against the door frame I watch him fix his hair in the mirror. We were on such different wave lengths that I didn't really know this man in front of me, but he _was_ my father. I clear my throat and see him turn around.

"Hey dad are you almost ready?"

He nods and fiddles with his tie. "Here let me help you." I walk forward and begin fixing what his shaky hands fail to complete. Afterwards I look up at him and see the face of someone still mourning their loss. He fails to meet my eyes but I place a kiss on his cheek and walk out of the room.

#$%#$%#$%

We arrive at the Berry's a little before seven. As we pull in I make sure to see if there are any cars I don't recognize. Shelby isn't here yet. I'm sure Rachel is freaking out. My dad offers me his arm as we walk up the icy sidewalk. Hiram opens the door and a flood of music hits us. Greetings are exchanged and I leave my dad to go find Rachel.

Her bedroom light is on so I make that my first stop. She sits with her back to me, so I stand in the doorway watching her. I can tell she is lost in thought and I don't want to disrupt her. The present I hold in my hand is making me nervous so I slip down stairs to put it under the tree. I decide to pour myself a glass of wine. I mean it is Christmas, not to mention my first one. I was going to enjoy it. Leroy saw me and winked. At least I wouldn't have to sneak around.

As I turn to look out the window at the snow, I feel two small but warm hands wrap around my back.

"Hey baby, when did you get here?"

Rachel rests her chin on my shoulder as I close my eyes. "Mm not very long ago." I can feel her smile as she turns me around. Her eye brows raise at the glass in my hand but I just shrug. She places a kiss on my lips that makes me nervous, because my dad has no idea how involved I am with her. I shake off the thought and kiss her back. He's going to have to find out sooner or later.

I see him walk awkwardly into the kitchen so I decide to jump at the opportunity. "Hey dad, I'd like you to meet someone." He stops and looks at me before moving his gaze to Rachel. I see a look cross his face that I could almost label as recognition.

He nods and extends his hand to Rachel as I say, "This is Rachel..my girlfriend." For the first time in years I see him smile. He doesn't say anything else as he walks away to another part of the house.

"That was…"

Rachel laughs beside me, "Told you he loves you."

_**Rachel**_

Every little sound made me jump. I was convinced it was her pulling in the driveway or knocking on the door. As eight o'clock rolled around my dads decided to go ahead and serve dinner. I told them about meeting Shelby and Quinn's invitation. They were actually excited to see her again.

Quinn's hand on my knee was reassuring but my nerves were still sky rocketing. Maybe she wouldn't show and then there would be nothing to worry about. As we dug into desert I heard the door bell ring. My daddy stood up to answer. From my seat I stayed completely silent, trying to hear the voice. Daddy returned followed by Shelby. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to figure out what to say.

She casually smiled at me and then Quinn. I felt Quinn squeeze my knee before she pulled away. Shelby fell into conversation with my dads and Quinn as I stood on the sidelines with Mr. Fabray. We exchanged a couple glances as if saying 'I feel awkward, do you?' I stood up to clear my dishes and notice how no one says anything. Their conversation continues as I find myself trying to steady my breathing against the kitchen sink.

"Glad I'm not the only one who felt weird in there." I turn around and Russell Fabray is watching me from his spot on the other side of the kitchen. I laugh before walking over to grab his plate. He hands in to me and keeps talking, "I-I know I haven't always been there for Quinn, but I want to thank you for what you've done for her. And everything else."

I look at him trying to figure out what he means by all this. "She traveled to me a couple of years ago. I think she was in her forty's. We got to sit down and she told me all about her life. Rachel, you are going to make her so happy, not saying you haven't already." I saw the tears forming in his eye and grab his hand.

"Russell you gave Quinn life and you took care of her. Maybe not as much as you could've but she has grown up to be a smart and amazing woman. You still have a chance to change.."

As I trail off I hear his tears turn to sobs, "N-no it's too late. I'm sick Rachel. I-I have cancer. Please don't tell Quinn. I just need you to promise me that when I die you will take care of her."

I hold the older man in my arms, "You have to tell her Russell. It isn't fair to her or myself to keep such a secret." He nods, "I know, I just need some more time. Please give me that." Our embrace is cut off by Shelby walking into the room.

"Oh-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I shake my head and look at Russell. His face is flushed but any evidence of crying has disappeared. He gives me a final hugs and says, "I think I'm going to head home. Let Quinn stay with you tonight. Thank you Rachel." He gives me one last glance before grabbing his coat and saying goodbye to everyone else.

Shelby comes to stand next to me. "I really am sorry. It looked like you guys were having a moment." I shrug realizing any trace of nervousness has now been replaced with fear and worry for the man that just shared a secret his is too scared to tell his own daughter.

"I'm glad Quinn invited me here tonight. I have been meaning to call, I just didn't know what to say."

"Yeah me either.."

She looks at me and grabs my hands, "What I had Jessie do was wrong, I just needed to talk to you and agreed to not contact you until you were eighteen." I nod as she continues, "I came back to Lima to see how you were doing. And it made me realize how much of a wrong decision it was."

A look of hurt covers my face as she quickly back tracks, "Don't take this the wrong way Rachel. Your fathers have done an amazing job raising you. I could not have done a better job. You are where you should be. I hope knowing who I am gives you some closure." I decide to hug her because hugging always makes me feel better.

"Thank you Shelby for giving me such an amazing life."

#$%#$%#$%

The night passed quickly and before I knew it midnight rolled around. I walked up to Quinn and placed my hands on her waist. "Santa Claus doesn't come until everyone is sleeping." She turns and smiles at me. I look down and see a box in her hand.

"Quinn, what's that?"

She places it in my hand, "Merry Christmas Rachel." I felt like a terrible girlfriend because I hadn't gotten her much, and we had already exchanged gifts during Hanukah. My hands big to shake as I pull the bow off and undo the wrapping. I slowly open the jewelry box and see a golden locket. I look up at her and hear her say 'Open it'.

Inside there is something engraved.

_Wherever you are, near or far, you're always in my heart._

Tears flood my eyes as I wrap my hands around her neck. "Quinn this is beautiful." She pulls me close and kisses my neck. "I love you so much Rachel."

"I'll love you forever Quinn."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rachel**_

New Years rolled around and I was still keeping Russell's diagnosis to myself. After Christmas I went over to Quinn's house and saw him a couple times, but he always get me subtle shake of the head. I needed to tell her. She needed to have time to spend with him. And that's how I found myself making my New Year's resolution. We were going to a party at Puck's with the rest of the Glee club, but I promised myself that tomorrow morning I would tell Quinn the truth.

Like any party thrown at Noah's house, the alcohol was flowing. I didn't enjoy drinking so much, but Quinn seemed to be having a good time. She was going shot for shot with Santana and I could tell this would be a problem later tonight. It was nearing midnight so I decided to get ahold of her before she took off again.

"Hey Quinn," I had to wrap my arms around her so she wouldn't topple over.

"Heeeey baaybee." I'll admit she was cute drunk, but I wanted her to remember some of tonight. As I took the cup out of her hand, she immediately frowned, "Give it back!"

I shook my head and walked her outside. We stood silently, waiting for the countdown. After a few minutes I feel her head rest on my shoulder. "Love you Rach." I lean and place a kiss on her head, "Love you more."

She lifts up to object and we hear the faint screams of everyone inside, "Five, four, three, one!" I turn to Quinn and pull her into a kiss. We stay like this until the snow begins to fall.

_**Quinn**_

There wasn't a way to describe how hung over I was. As I open my eyes I realize that I am in Rachel's bed and she is wrapped around me. The slightest sliver of light coming through the blinds gives me a side splitting headache. I groan softly and feel her move off me.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling?"

A louder groan is my response as I close my eyes and rub my temples. I feel her laugh and am immediately annoyed. "This isn't funny Rachel." She stops and a hand in placed on my cheek. I don't open my eyes as I feel her get up. She leaves the room and returns about five minutes later with a cup of coffee and some aspirin.

"Here," she thrust the remedy in my face before walking to the bathroom. I take the pills and try to get out of bed. The motion sends my head spinning. She is right at my side, placing a comforting hand on my back.

"Sorry Rach.."

A kiss is placed on my cheek and I can feel some of the headache going away. She doesn't say much else and it makes me nervous, thinking about what may have happened last night. We enjoy a New Year's breakfast with her dads. Leroy and I still share our secret. I feel like it's best to keep it that way. Around two I decide I should probably head home and spend some of the day with my own father. After Christmas Eve he had been a little more involved in my life. We had dinner at least once a week together and he even asked me how my day was.

Rachel watches me grab my belongings and I can tell something is wrong. I stop my movements and turn to her, "Rachel.." She snaps out of her daze and looks at me. Her face looks nervous and afraid. "What's wrong?"

I see her take a deep breath, "Quinn there's something I need to tell you." I nod and wait for her to tell me what stupid thing I did now.

She walks over to her bed and I follow. This is going to be bad.

"On Christmas Eve your dad told me something.." I stare at her apprehensibly. "H-he told me not to tell you, but I can't sit around knowing this." I nod, urging her to continue. "He's sick Quinn. He has cancer." My heart stops.

"Wh-what?"

She begins to cry softly as I sit quietly. My dad has cancer. No this wasn't true. He was perfectly healthy. "This isn't funny Rachel."

She looks at me incredulously, "Do you really think I would joke about this?" I shake my head, still not believing her. When she doesn't say anything else I try to talk, "H-he's going to be alright, right?"

I almost don't catch it, but she shakes her head. Suddenly I feel my world tumbling down around me. I can't stay in the room any longer, so I grab my bag and run out of the house. I can hear Rachel calling after me, but there is nothing that can stop me at this point. My head spins, not from the headache this time, and I feel my body being pulled away from the moment.

I am dropped again inside the walls of a hospital. Hoping it is not to see my mom die again, I grab some clothes and begin to look around. A sign catches my eye "Chemo Recovery Room." I take a deep breath and look through the window. On the far left I see a man that could be my father but he looks too frail and sick to be the strong man I once knew. He is paging through a magazine and his gaze turns up to a visitor. From the window I see myself and Rachel walk in the room. We talk animatedly to him for awhile. I see myself place a kiss on his cheek before I am thrown back to the present.

_**Rachel**_

I waited on the sidewalk next to her pile of clothes. My breath came out in puffs of air, but I didn't feel cold. Her body slammed down in front of me, and I heard the sobs almost immediately. Quickly I wrapped her up in a blanket and started to carry her inside.

"N-no, bring me home. I-I need to go home."

Looking down I could see something serious in her eyes. Without another word I put her in my car and drove to her house. We pulled up and nothing seemed out of place. Quinn took a moment to get dressed, having calmed down somewhat on the drive over. She got out of the car and walked into her house. I decided to follow behind her.

As I walk into the house I hear her yelling out for her dad. He comes walking quickly out of his study with an indiscernible look on his face. I watch as Quinn walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. He looks at me and knows.

"Quinn I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." They begin to cry together and I feel the need to leave the room. Without saying goodbye, I walk out of the house and drive home to give my own dads a hug.

_**Quinn**_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

We sat across from each other eating Sunday dinner for the first time in years. "I've been really selfish Quinn. I was never a good father to you. I didn't want you to worry about this." I look at him harshly, "You didn't want me to worry about you? So what, you'd rather have me come home one day and find you dead?"

He looked away but I couldn't stop, "You can fight this. There are treatments. Please dad don't give up." Slowly he nods, "I know and I have been getting some. The doctors say they may help but my chances are very low." I can't fight the tears that are forming in my eyes again. Slowly I get up and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We can do this together. I love you daddy." He places his face in the crook of my neck and says, "You remind me so much of your mother."

#$%#$%#$%

The weeks passed and I continued taking my father to treatment. He began getting worse and worse, despite all of the chemotherapy he was receiving. The doctors knew me by name and they also started to recognize Rachel as well. She would visit him when I wasn't able to or we would go together. It became a daily ritual.

Eventually I started to see him begin to look more and more like what I had saw when I traveled. I knew his days were limited but I was determined to change fate. Then the morning came that changed everything.

I woke up rather early for a Saturday and went down stairs to see what time my father needed to be at the hospital. He wasn't in the kitchen which was unusual for him. I looked in his study but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I decided to check his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar so I push it open and walk in. I see his sleeping form on the bed and go over to shake him awake.

"Come on dad, we have to go soon." He doesn't respond and that's when I realize he isn't breathing. Frantically I feel for his nonexistent pulse. My hands are shaking uncontrollably but I manage to call 9-1-1, as I hold his cold hand in my other one.

_**Rachel**_

My phone jars me from a dreamless sleep. The caller ID lights up with Quinn's number and I smile. "Good morning baby." I hear muffled voices on the other line and finally Quinn's breaks through.

"C-come to-come to the hospital. It's-it's not g-good. Please come soon." I jump out of bed, waking my dads so we can all go together.

#$%#$%#$%

When I walk into the waiting room I see Quinn sitting alone. I run over to her and pull her into my arms. Immediately she breaks down and cries hard. I stroke her hair as my fathers talk to the nurses in the room. Dad walks over to us and puts his arms around Quinn and I. Their somber expressions tell me what I hoped would never happen.

A doctor eventually joins us and takes Quinn with him. She is allowed to say goodbye but will never hear a response. I cry in my daddy's arms, feeling like I lost a piece of me as well. Quinn returns with an expressionless face. She sits down next to me, but initiates no contact.

My father's talk to the doctor once more before getting up to leave the hospital. I take Quinn's hand in my own and walk her outside.

The ride home is silent as Quinn leans against the window with her hand never leaving my own. We decide to take her back home with us until everything is settled. My dad's offer her the guest bedroom but we all know that she will end up staying in my room.

As I lay in my bed holding her close I feel her tears fall against my neck. "Thank you Rachel." I look at her unsure of what that was for but she kisses me before burying her head into my neck and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I watched New Moon the other day and then I wrote this chapter. If you are familiar with the story you might understand where my inspiration came from. Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

Today was the day of the funeral. I didn't know what to say to Quinn because I had felt like I'd said it all. At school everyone seemed cautious around her and I could tell it was bothering her. She wanted things to be normal again. As I sit at the counter watching my dad make breakfast he speaks softly, "Be patient today Rachel." I nod and continue to drink my coffee.

Patience. Quinn always told me to be patient with her in the meadow. I had thought it only applied to our relationship but I could tell this would be a life lasting quality.

She was still living with us and I hoped she would continue to. I hadn't asked and my dads kept quiet about it. We wanted Quinn to make the decision on her own. I turn my head to see her sleepy form appear in the kitchen. I smile softly at her and see a faint trace of one appear on her face.

"Morning," she walks over and joins me at the counter. I want to swallow up all her hurt and sadness, but Quinn is a strong girl. I know she will be okay.

No one says much at breakfast and we go out separate ways to get dressed. Quinn did end up moving into the guest room, but always made her way to my bed at night. I throw on a black dress and grab my shoes to go wait downstairs. I can feel myself getting nervous. Funerals were never my strong suit but I have to be strong for Quinn today.

She walks down the stairs and I take her in. She is absolutely breathtaking. I get up and move over to her. "You look beautiful Quinn." I see a blush begin to grow on her cheek and kiss it. We join hands as we walk to the car where my dads are.

As soon as we get to the church Quinn is whisked away by some other members of her family. I got to meet a few of them at the wake, but that was it. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Santana. Surprisingly she pulls me into a hug, "How is she doing?"

I shrug and say, "I can't tell." She nods understandingly before going to talk to Quinn, who is now standing alone. Brittany links her arm with mine and places her head on my shoulder, "I hate being sad Rachel."

#$%#$%#$%

Through the entire service I hold Quinn's hand in my own. I try to be her rock and give her the strength she needs to get through today. I feel my facade falling quickly as the speeches go on and on about Russell's life.

We pile into a limo afterwards and to go to the cemetery. Quinn continues to hold my hand while looking out the window. I squeeze it reassuringly but she doesn't look at me. My fathers sit across from us, completely silent.

The car stops and we can see the grave site. I get out of the car to walk over and open Quinn's door. She steps out slowly, looking at the ground. I stop her and grab her chin, lifting it to look into her eyes. I can see the pain swimming in them and wish I could take it away. I place a gentle kiss on her lips and turn to walk away, but feel her pull me back against her. Her arms wrap around my waist and she whispers in my ear, "I don't want to say goodbye."

#$%#$%#$%

The families came back to our house afterwards. It was a mellow atmosphere with everything trying to put on a brave face. I found Quinn standing alone on the deck, so I went to get her.

"Hey baby, it's cold out here.." I run my hands up and down her exposed arms. She pulls away and turns to walk away. "Quinn I know you're upset, but you can't shut me out."

Her head falls and I can hear the gasps choking her. "Ra-Rachel please. I-I can't do this."

"We can get through this together. I'm here for you Quinn. Please.."

Something in her eyes tells me that this isn't enough. I fell myself slowing losing my grip on her. Her head falls onto my shoulder, but it isn't submission. "I have to go Rachel. I can't stay here. It all hurts too much."

She places a hand on my cheek and kisses me softly. "Where will you go Quinn?"

"I have money my dad left me and my car. I just need to get away from Lima."

I pull back and for the first time I feel myself getting angry with her, "This is absolutely insane Quinn! You can't just run away from everything..from me."

"I have to."

She turns and leaves me outside by myself. The snow begins to fall but I can't get myself to move. Eventually my daddy comes out, "Rach, baby girl what are you doing out here?" I turn to him, not sure if I'm numb from the cold or my emotions and say softly, "She's going to leave."

"Who is?"

"Q-Quinn."

He looks at me strangely, "Of course she left. She needed to go back to her house to get some more clothes." I shake my head and run into the house with him on my heels, "Rachel! Stop! What's going on?"

My feet hit the driveway and I'm in my car before he can stop me. The houses pass by in a blur as my mind is on autopilot. I slam on the breaks before running up the steps. The door is locked and all the lights are off. I turn around in the snow and see no footprints or tire tracks beside my own. She hasn't been here and I doubt she would be coming back anytime soon. The realization that she is really gone hits me hard as I see my fathers' car pull into the driveway. Daddy runs up the driveway and pulls me into his arms, but my tears make it too hard to say anything.

"Help me carry her to the car Leroy and you can drive hers home."

#$%#$%#$%

The next morning I wake up to the heart stopping realization that it wasn't all a dream. There are no warms arms wrapped around me and the little puffs of breath are gone. I try to stop myself from crying but fail miserably. Dad and daddy walk in and pull me into their arms.

"Rachel honey, we need to know what Quinn told you."

I take a deep breath and explain, "She wanted to leave. Take her car and inheritance and leave Lima.." Saying it out loud was harder than I thought. The tears break through and I fall into my dad's lap. I feel him stroking my hair softly.

"We've tried calling her, but her phone is off. Your daddy let her family know what happened. They promised to call if she shows up at their houses." I nod but say nothing else.

Daddy grabs my hand, "We will find her Rachel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

_**Rachel**_

My hopes were high until the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months with no word from Quinn. My life was turned upside down. I was no longer here. I woke up, went to school, went to Glee, and went to bed. I didn't talk very much to anyone and I could barely get myself to sing anymore. My dads were worried. They tried to keep me engaged, but they knew there was only one person that could change me back to normal.

Summer rolled around and I couldn't enjoy spending the days outdoors with my Glee friends. Nothing felt right without Quinn. Everyday I clutched the phone dialing her number, praying it would go through. The same message played over and over, "This number is no longer in service.."

The only thing that kept me hanging on was the hope that she would come back to me. She had to. That was how it was supposed to play out. I forced myself to try to get my life back together, little by little.

#$%#$%#$%

An entire year passed and Santana convinced me to join them at Noah's annual New Years party. I tried to object, but she wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. She had lost her best friend and was still trying to live her life. Maybe I should try as well.

Like usual everyone was plastered well into the night and for once I found myself playing along. It felt good to let loose and not have the baggage weighing down on me for a couple hours. The rooms was spinning and my head felt heavy, but I liked it.

I sat on the couch leaning against Santana, enjoying her company. The room was packed with people from school. Most of which I didn't recognize but didn't care to notice. My gaze turned to the window as I saw a streak of blond hair go by. I laughed to myself before jumping up. I stumbled to make my way to the door, and eventually fell onto the cold front porch. I heard a laugh and looked up to see Quinn sitting on the swing.

"Q-Quinn? Wha-?"

She approaches me and helps me back on my feet. "This is why we don't let you drink." I quickly pull out of her grasp, feeling myself become sober. Her smile turns into a frown as she begins to realize what moment in time this is. "Oh Rachel.."

"Save it Quinn. What the hell is the matter with you?" I reach forward and slap her. Her hand goes to her cheek and I can see tears pricking her eyes.

Immediately I feel bad for hurting her, but stand my ground. "Why did you do this to me!" My absence must have sparked Santana's interest because I see her step beside me. "Quinn?" She is still drunk but I can tell she understands this isn't the Quinn we have been looking for. The blond across from us looks at me and sighs, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

I can see her begin to disappear as I start screaming, "No! Please don't go! Please tell me when you'll be back!" Santana grabs my waist as I lunge forward, trying to hold onto the only thing that's kept me alive.

#$%#$%#$%

Another year passes without a visit from Quinn. I feel like I am losing my mind. I replay the night of New Years Eve over and over again. I talk about it every time I see Santana. I know Quinn is somewhere out there, I just can't find her.

_**Quinn**_

I didn't write, I didn't call. I couldn't go back. Lima was everything I had ever known and I couldn't face it anymore. I spent most of my time in my car and eventually found places to stay. I keep myself moving though. I couldn't let them find me. I knew they were looking.

I missed her so much. Since the day I left, I would cry myself to sleep thinking about what I gave up. I hoped she would forgive me, but I knew it just wasn't meant to be. I needed to find myself again. As I sit at a red light, I watch my passenger door open as a blond gets in. I turn and look at my older self.

"Um?"

She turns to look back at me and then looks away. "What are you doing Quinn?"

"Driving Quinn." I roll my eyes, hoping this visit will be over soon.

"I mean with your life. Look at you. Practically living out of this car, wasting away. And that dye is going to ruin your hair." I looked at myself in the mirror, taking in my hardened exterior. I needed to alter my image to not only keep people from noticing me, but to also change my mindset.

"If you're here to lecture me, you can get out right now." I slowly pull over to the side of the road.

"I'm trying to help you Quinn. Look at me, do I look happy?" I glare at the girl next to me but see that she does look happy. I nod and turn the car off.

"You know what you need to do." Before I can say anything else, she is gone. I stare off into the distance and know I should listen to her. I sigh heavily and turn my car back towards the interstate.

#$%#$%#$%

So much time has passed that I know I've missed my chance with her, but all I want is to see her. I haven't paid attention to the seasons and months, but I can feel the fall breeze coming through my open window. As I pull down the familiar street, realization hits. This is a bad, bad idea. I look at myself in the mirror and see my nose ring glinting in the sun along with my slightly disheveled pink hair.

The Berry's house looks the same as it always did. It takes all the courage I have within me to get out of the car and knock on the door. I hear footsteps approaching and take a step back. Seconds later I am face to face with Leroy. We both stare at each other for awhile before the door slams in my face.

I guess I should've expected that. I knock again and hear yelling coming from inside. Hiram answers the door this time. "Quinn…Quinn!" He pulls me into a hug and I begin to cry. As I open my eyes I see Leroy standing with a stern look on his face.

He finally steps forward and pulls me into his arms. I sputter out, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He holds me tight as I feel him clear his throat. We all stand in the hallway as they look me over.

"You've certainly changed..your look," Hiram hovers over me, wrapping his finger around a strand of pink.

I nod, "It was either pink or bald. I think I made the right choice." They both laughed but the mood did not become any lighter. The question was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to ask it. Leroy notices my tension.

"She's not here."

I look at him with questioning eyes. Hiram places a hand on my shoulder, "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?" I shake my head.

"Rachel graduated. She's currently living in New York City, studying at NYADA." My mouth opens and closes quickly. College? How much time had I let pass so that Rachel was already at college? I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Do you need somewhere to stay Quinn?"

"I-I was just going to.." I point to my car and see Hiram shake his head, "Nonsense..this has and always will be your home." I pull the smaller man into a hug, "Thank you so much. I-I know I've hurt you all and I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I'm going to do my best."

Leroy was the first to say anything, "We are glad to have you back Quinn."

#$%#$%#$%

I must have a death wish by pulling up to Santana's house, uninvited for the first time in three years. There are no cars in the drive way, so I think I might be off the hook. That is until I see a flash of brown and I am thrown on the ground.

"What the fuck!" I yell, trying to regain my breath.

"Don't pull my fucking leg Fabray..is this you or one of your mini me's?" I nod because her arm is pressed on my neck, making it impossible to talk. She feels me struggle and gets up, offering a hand.

"Holy shit..I don't know what to say to you right now. But that is one of the worst dye jobs I've ever seen.." I glare at her and then start to cry. She should hate me right now, but she's talking to me like i haven't done anything wrong.

"San.."

"Hold the water works Q. We've got _a lot_ of catching up to get to."

#$%#$%#$%

"I'm sorry San..I didn't know what else to do."

She looks at me from the other side of the couch. We had been talking for hours and I felt like it was going in circles. "You really fucked up Quinn. And that's coming from me."

"How is she San?"

"Time has made her better, but I haven't talked to her since she left for New York. After she got her acceptance it seemed to change things, made her forget the hurt. I don't know if it was all a front, but it is was she is going to be one hell of an actor."

I smile at the thought of Rachel's promising future. "I need to see her." Santana puts up a hand, "No. You will not. Rachel is finally getting her life back on track after _years_ of depression and being lost. You are not going to ruin it."

I feel myself getting angry, "Since when did you become her best friend.."

Santana looks at me hard, "Since mine left me without even saying goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Rachel**_

When my dads dropped me off at NYADA, I was terrified. The city was full of the unknown and I had never been good at dealing with it. Eventually I found my niche. Strangers became my friends and New York turned into my new home. The feelings were indescribable and I found myself putting off visits back to Lima.

Eventually the semester came to an end, and I had to make my way back home. I spent my last night on campus with my roommate Natalia and other close friend Nadine. We laughed about the moments shared together over the past four months and talked about our plans for Christmas break.

"How are things with Brian, Rachel?" I see Nadine wag her eye brows at me.

I had met him in my acting class and he had an unprecedented interest in me. I kindly obliged his advances and even went on a few dates. He was extremely nice and shared a lot of the same goals as I did. It was easy being with him, because I didn't have to expect much.

When he kissed me I didn't feel fireworks, but something ignited within me. Maybe because it was the first time kissing anyone besides Quinn..but I jumped at the next available opportunity to forget her. We began hooking up more often and I was certain he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend.

I avoid Nadine as a text comes through my phone.

**Meet me outside in five minutes. -B**

They both smirk at me, and I have a feeling that they already know what is going to happen. I walk downstairs and see Brian waiting outside. I can't help the smile that forms on my face. He is wrapped up in his winter apparel and his cheeks are tinted pink. I step into his open arms, inhaling his scent. It wasn't like hers..I immediately stop the thought and look up at Brian.

"Hi."

"Hey Rach, there's something I wanted to ask you. And I knew if I waited any longer I would lose any courage I had built up. So..will you be my girlfriend?" His hand goes into his pocket and he pulls out a box. I feel myself flash back to a night almost three years ago. Instinctively my hand goes to my neck, feeling the cold metal under my fingertips. In that moment a wave of emotions rush over me and I feel myself answer, "Yes."

Brian pulls me close and opens the box, lifting out a simple necklace with a music note. It is beautiful. I allow him to put it around my neck, feeling it clink with the locket. He places a soft kiss on my lips as the snow begins to fall harder.

"I'll miss you this break Rachel." I nod softly and hold him tight.

"You should visit." His face lights up and I can't help but smile, "Really? I'd love that!"

I nod again and kiss him one last time before heading back inside. Tomorrow I would be going home, not only a New Yorker, but for the first time in three years, no longer a single girl.

_**Quinn**_

"Quinn we are leaving in five minutes!"

I hear Leroy call out to me from the bottom of the stairs as I sit in my room watching the rain fall outside. I had three months to prepare myself for this day and I still wasn't ready. I took Santana's advice and stayed with the Berry's instead of running to New York. The thought of Rachel being under the same roof as me in less that four hours sent chills throughout my body.

"Quinn don't make me come and carry you to the car!"

I take that as my cue to get moving. With one quick glance in the mirror to fix my still pink hair, I head downstairs to meet Leroy.

The ride to the airport was relatively peaceful. We all knew it was the calm before the storm. I could tell they were just as nervous as I was.

Her flight was delayed a half hour so we find ways to make ourselves busy. I wander throughout the terminal and feel myself begin to twitch. I can't spot Hiram or Leroy in time before I disappear.

It is cold. My naked body was thrown into a snow bank. I look around and see I'm on some sort of campus. A man that is bundled up quickly approaches as I thrown myself behind the pile of snow. He paces nervously, obviously waiting for someone. A door in the distance opens and I see a small figure walk towards him. My breath catches in my throat when I realize who it is.

I watch the entire scene unfold in front of me. The embrace. The question._ The kiss._

Before I know it, I'm thrown back onto the floor of the airport, wishing I hadn't come at all.

_**Rachel**_

The flight to Lima is over in no time and suddenly I am wishing I lived further away.

I spot my fathers right away as I travel down the escalator.

"Daddy, Dad!" I call out to them and run into their open arms. Despite the cold weather, their embrace is warm and welcoming.

"Hey baby girl, we've missed you," Daddy says as I see Dad looking around the airport.

"Is everything okay?"

He nods, "Oh yes dear, it's just-we brought someone with us to see you." I look at him confused and then hear the voice I had been trying to forget.

"Hi Rachel."

_**Quinn**_

She turns around slowly and I can tell she thinks she imagining it all. I don't say anything else, partly due to the reason I don't know _what_ to say.

"Rachel, honey, Quinn is back.."

I feel her hand connect with my face as the slap rings out around the terminal. I can tell people are staring but I can't see much through the tears clouding my vision.

Leroy quickly grabs her and pulls her down through the hoards of people.

"Quinn! Are you alright? I'm so sorry." Hiram reaches to touch my cheek but I back away.

"It's not as if I didn't deserve that."

He looks at the floor and back at me, "We should probably.." He points in their direction and I start walking.

_**Rachel**_

"I understand you're upset Rachel, but we never resort to violence in this family."

I could hear my daddy talking but I wasn't listening. Did I really just slap Quinn? No matter of the action, was she really just standing in front of me? I felt sick. This wasn't supposed to happen. As soon as I find a new life, one away from her, she comes waltzing right back in.

"Rachel are you listening to me?" I can hear my daddy getting frustrated so I turn to him.

"Did you really think I'd be okay with this?"

"Well I-I-we thought.."

"No daddy. You obviously didn't think about anything." It was spiteful and rude. I could see I was hurting him, but at that moment in time, I wanted someone else to feel the pain I felt for the past three years.

We arrive at the car and I see Dad approaching with Quinn. I didn't want to sit near her so I get in the passenger side of the front seat without another word. The drive home is quiet. I can tell neither one of my fathers know what to say. Every so often I find myself glancing in the rear view mirror, just to make sure Quinn is still there


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, I feel like giving you guys a double update to show my appreciation for the feedback. And to also say a few things. I understand the chapters can sometimes be on the short side. It's a personal preference to make them like that. It's easier to divide up the story for me. Also I figure since I update pretty much everyday I don't need to make them super long. Back to the story, I've realized I've trailed pretty far off the beaten path of the original novel. I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to me following **_**The Time Traveler's Wife**_** to a tee. Anyways, thank you all again for the reviews. They really inspire me to write. Enjoy!**

_**Quinn**_

Dinner was almost unbearable. Rachel sat silently across from me as her fathers tried to stir conversation. I forced myself to talk, but every time I said something I saw her roll her eyes. It was eating me up inside, but I kept my cool.

"So Rachel are you glad to be home?"

I watch her look up from her plate and glare at Hiram, "I'm thrilled to come home to a bunch of liars. It's a dream come true.." Before anyone can object, she is storming out of the dining room. Leroy grabs Hiram's hand, who is trying to hold back his tears. I excuse myself from the table, knowing I'm the one at fault here.

Her door is opened, but I still feel the need to knock. She doesn't answer so I walk in anyway. Her back is facing me but from the way she is hunched over I can tell she is crying silently. I don't want to make her uncomfortable, so I take the desk chair.

"Can we talk Rachel?"

She still is refusing to talk to me, but I continue, "I'm sorry..for everything. Santana told me how much you have been hurting. I-I am so sorry Rachel." Her head turns to look at me, and I see the girl I once knew three years ago.

"How could you just leave? You didn't even say goodbye.."

"Everything happened so fast. After my dad died, all I wanted to do was run away. I couldn't take seeing everyone feel sorry for me. I didn't want to make you deal with me."

"Deal with you Quinn? I loved you!"

My head snaps up once I hear her say that. 'Loved' not love. It sent a knife through my heart, but I kept my composure. "I know, that's why I had to leave." I can tell she is confused but I'm too tired to explain anything else.

I get up and walk to the door. She doesn't object, so I make my way to my bedroom. Sighing I turn on the light and take in the pictures surrounding me. Ever since I moved in back in September, I began taking pictures of everything. I needed something to fill my time and I was starting to really enjoy it. The pictures began to cover every inch of the wall. I start to take them down, knowing I can't stay here much longer.

"Did you take all these?"

I quickly spin around to see Rachel standing in the doorway. "Y-yeah."

"They are really good."

I can't help but smile at her compliment. "Thanks Rachel." She takes one last look over the room and turns to leave. I sigh and put the pictures I had taken down, back up. Maybe I wouldn't have to leave just yet.

#$%#$%#$%

The days passed and Christmas was closer than I thought. Leroy and I stood at the kitchen sink, preparing dinner as we tried not to listen to Rachel on the phone. He raises his eye brows and looks at me, wondering who she could possibly talking to. I knew it was the boy I saw her with, but was going to let Rachel tell everyone when she was ready.

Leroy seems to have other plans, "Rachel who were you talking to?" Once she hears his question she turns to walk out of the kitchen.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. Get back in here right now." His tone scares me and I see her slowly turn around.

"My _boyfriend_ Brian. I invited him to spend the holidays with us."

Leroy looks at me and then back at his daughter, "Boyfriend?" She nods and walks away again. He doesn't stop her this time. Hiram walks in moments later.

"Did I just hear that right, boyfriend?"

Leroy nods and turns around. I try to avoid eye contact with both of them, but can feel Hiram's eyes on me. I set down the towel and look at him. "What?"

"I just-I thought you may be upset.."

"What right do I have to be upset? Good for her..she deserves someone who will make her happy." Both men study my cautiously and I can't take it anymore. I walk out of the room and run upstairs to grab my camera.

#$%#$%#$%

The park is filled with families playing with their children in the snow. I try to take a few pictures, but it becomes too hard to watch. There were times when I pictured Rachel and I here, playing with our child. It all seemed so far away now.

I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder and turn around. "Hi Quinn."

I smile at myself, moving over to offer room. "How are you?" I ask her, trying to distract myself from the despairing present.

"I'm well. You know Quinn, it's going to be okay."

I shake my head, "I don't believe you."

She gives my hand a squeeze and smiles before disappearing.

_**Rachel**_

I shouldn't be in here, but I can't stop myself from looking at all the pictures. Quinn has a natural talent. She's even better than some of the graduate photography students at NYADA. I let myself take a couple pictures I hope she won't notice are missing. I don't know what I will do with them, but I like the idea of taking a part of her back to the city with me.

The door opens downstairs and I quickly make my way out of her room. I lean against the wall by my own door inside my room, hearing footsteps walk by. They slow down outside my room, but continue on down the hallway. I sigh softly and go lay on my bed. I didn't know what would happen to Quinn and I, but I hoped we could at least be friends.

#$%#$%#$%

When Brian showed up the following night, I began to regret my decision of inviting him to stay with us. He was a perfect gentleman at dinner and I could tell my fathers liked him. I took careful glances at Quinn and could see her studying him. It wasn't in anger or jealously, more so trying to figure out what he was all about.

"How about a movie?" My dad suggests as everyone brings their plates to the kitchen. I don't object, because I am exhausted and have no intention of doing anything else tonight. I sit down on the couch next to Brian, seeing my dads occupy the other couch which forces Quinn to sit next to me. I can tell she is uncomfortable, but I try to ignore it.

After only fifteen minutes into the movie, I feel myself falling asleep..

_**Quinn**_

I can see her head falling slowly towards me. One part of my head is screaming to not let it happen, but before I can move it's already placed on my shoulder. Brian turns and smiles softly at me. He really is a nice guy. I'm glad they are together.

I start to get used to the feeling of her against me, until she starts moving closer. Her hands reach around and grab my waist. I try to push them off but she's holding on so tight. The movie's credits begin to roll and Leroy turns the lights on. When he spots Rachel's position, he covers his mouth trying not to laugh.

Brian shifts uncomfortably now and Hiram ushers him out of the room to show him to the other guest bedroom. Rachel is still holding me tight and I can feel her little puffs of breath against my neck. As soon as I feel her place a kiss on my neck, I'm off the couch. She falls over on her side, rousing from sleep.

"Huh what?" Her eyes meet mine as I leave the room.

#$%#$%#$%

Christmas was still a foreign holiday to me. As much as I wanted to spend it with the Berry's, I felt like they would be better off getting to know Brian than fighting with the awkwardness of my presence. That was how I find myself sandwiched between Santana and Brittany at the Lopez annual Christmas party.

Santana had gotten used to me being back and it was almost as if I had never left. Her family was great and absolutely hilarious. It was exhilarating to get a change of scenery and enjoy myself. That night we all lay cuddled in Santana's bed, talking about things I missed and things I remember. At around midnight I tell them about Brian.

"Shit, really Quinn?"

I nod into Brittany's shoulder and feel her rubbing my back softly. "But you and Rachel are going to end up together in the end."

"I'm not so sure Brittany. I _thought_ we were supposed to be together, but thinking about it now..neither myself or Rachel were ever told we were going to. I guess we just assumed. Maybe we are just meant to be friends.."

I hear Santana sigh, "So what are you going to do?"

"I honestly have no idea."

_**Rachel**_

"Rach, baby, is everything okay?" I look at Brian and put a smile on my face. I can't seem to pull myself out of this funk I'm in. Since Quinn announced that she would be absent for the remainder of the holidays, I was thrown off.

We go through dinner and I try to act like I'm still part of this universe. I hold it together, hope my fathers don't notice, and go to bed.

My door opens and I see Brian walk in.

"Hey Rachel, mind if I.." he gestures towards the bed. I nod and he slips in beside me. His arms wrap around me, and I try to find comfort within his presence. His hands play with my hair as he asks, "There's something about Quinn you're not telling me."

He waits for my answer but I can't say it.

"Please Rachel, it isn't fair to either of us to try to make this relationship something that it isn't." I turn in his arms and see his sad face. My hand reaches out to cup his cheek.

"I really _do _like you Brian, it's just.."

I feel his grasp loosen on my waist, "I understand. I hope we can still be friends." I nod and watch him get out of my bed. He pauses at the door and turns around, "Thank you for letting me spend Christmas here. I'll see you in January."

I didn't walk him out or let my dads know he was leaving. My head is pounding with the realization of what just happened, and my apparent confession of still being in love with Quinn. I groan into my pillow and roll onto my back. What was I going to do


	21. Chapter 21

_**Rachel**_

The rest of my break passed without incident. I could tell Quinn was avoiding me, and that made dealing with my feelings so much harder. As I walk into the airport with my dad and daddy, I try to hide the sadness of Quinn not being present.

My flight is delayed two hours due to the snow, so my dads stay with me for an hour and then we say our goodbyes. I take a seat in the terminal, waiting out the next hour. Someone trips over my carry on and I immediately stand up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.." I extend my hand to help them up and am met with hazel eyes. She pulls herself on her feet, smiling at me.

"Hi Rachel."

An older Quinn looks back at me. I haven't had a visit in years and now that the present Quinn is back, this is a little hard to get used to. She takes the seat next to me, watching the people pass by. I try to stop staring at her, but she is beautiful.

"I'm sorry for not _being_ here to say goodbye.."

"I understand, we are going through a rough spot right now..I know you won't tell me much, but does it get better?"

She looks at me and points at my bag, "You have all the answers in there." I look at my carry on and back towards her, but she is already gone.

_**Quinn**_

I should've gone with them. If I wanted Rachel to at least be my friend, I had to stop ignoring her. Santana sat on her bed, reading a magazine and I hear her sigh.

"What San..?"

"You know Quinn..you're really stupid sometimes."

I turn to object but she keeps talking, "Why didn't you say goodbye _again_?"

"I don't know. I guess it's easier this way.."

"For who though?"

I sigh knowing she has a point. "All I know Q is that you and Rachel are meant to be. Just like Britt and I. She's your soulmate and you're fucking everything up by hiding away from it all."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Go get a job! Do something! You have to start making an effort to fight your way back into her life."

"Fine, you're right San."

#$%#$%#$%

After months of searching, I sit at the kitchen table with Hiram completely defeated. "It's hopeless, no one in Lima is hiring an amateur photographer.." He rubs my back soothingly, "Maybe you just have to open your horizons and look for something else."

"I can't do that! I'm not good at anything else!" My head falls into my hands as I let out a frustrated groan.

The front door opens and Leroy walks in. "Mail's here!" He comes into the kitchen, whistling but stops abruptly when he sees me. "What's wrong Q?"

"Too much rejection, too little time." I don't have to look up to know he's rolling his eyes at me. I continue to stare at the crook of my elbow as Hiram stands up to look through the mail.

"Quinn, do you have any idea why you would be getting a letter from NYU?"

My head pops up, "No.." Leroy holds up a letter and slides it to me. I open it carefully and read the paper that's inside. Hiram is doing everything he can to not loom over my shoulder. I have to read the information a second time before looking up.

"Th-they are offering me a spot in their photography program on a full scholarship.."

Hiram beams and claps his hand, "Quinn! Why didn't you tell us you applied to NYU?" I look at him confused, "That's because I didn't.." He looks at Leroy and then back at me.

"Are you sure? They don't just hand out scholarships and acceptance letters randomly.." I nod slowly and re read the letter a third time. At the bottom a phone number is listed so I decide to call them.

After twenty minutes, I hang up and stare blankly at the wall. Leroy waits patiently as Hiram is practically falling out of his chair, "So..?"

"They said it wasn't a mistake and that they loved my work. I am set to attend this fall.." Leroy looks at me cautiously as Hiram jumps out of his seat to hug me. "This is wonderful Quinn! Both of our girls will be in the city together!" He stops after the words leave his mouth and looks away.

"I-I uh well..I mean.." I put a hand up to stop him, "No it's okay. Be honest though, did you guys have anything to do with this?" Both of them shake their heads and I nod.

"Well who in their right mind would say no to a full ride to NYU?"

_**Rachel**_

When I returned to schools thing got awkward quicker than expected. Apparently Natalia and Nadine had some sort of alliance with Brian, and due to the quick break up, they were on his side. I figured it would be easier this way. I was always better off on my own.

#$%#$%#$%

The course work and exams were getting harder and I needed to hear a familiar voice so I decided to call my daddy. He answers on the first ring and I have to pinch my nose to prevent the tears from falling.

"Hi baby girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay daddy. Things have been a little rough but I'm managing. I miss you guys a lot."

I hear him talking to someone in the background and my stomach flips, knowing it isn't my dad. "We got-well Quinn got some great news today.." He trails off wondering if I will object to hearing about it. I don't and he continues, "She's been accepted to NYU!"

I almost fall off my chair. "She w-what?"

"Yes a letter came in the mail today..we still aren't sure how it happened. Quinn didn't even apply, but they somehow saw her work and even gave her a full ride." I try to keep my composure as I finish talking to my daddy, but my head is spinning.

Next fall Quinn would be in the city with me..I don't pick up on the final part of the conversation and hear my daddy ask my opinion on something.

"What was that?"

"We want to take Quinn to the city to tour NYU and I know how homesick you are, so we would come visit you as well. How does that sound?"

"T-that sounds really good. I can't wait."

We say goodbye and I hang up, staring at my wall. Two pictures catch my eye and I can't help but smile.

**A/N: I know nothing about NYU and their programs, so if this storyline is completely false I apologize**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Quinn**_

"Shit, NYU? That's amazing Q!" I sit on Santana's bed with her and Brittany, explaining the good news. Brittany gives me a side hug and I can't help but smile.

"It really is, but I still can't figure out how they got ahold of my pictures."

Brittany turns to look at me and smiles, "It's obvious Quinn." Santana and I both stare at her, "What's obvious B?"

"Well Rachel goes to school in New York and she loves you, so she obviously sent NYU your pictures."

I shake my head, "That's impossible Brittany. She only saw my work maybe once." Santana wraps a loving arm around your girl friend, "I know you're team Faberry, but B that is a little crazy." Brittany sighs and goes back to her thoughts. I look at Santana and she shrugs.

#$%#$%#$%

The next day I sit sandwiched between Leroy and Hiram as we fly to New York City. Secretly I can't wait to see Rachel, but I pretend that my excitement is boiling from the trip to NYU. In a way it is though. It's exciting to start doing something with my life.

The plane lands and we make our way to the NYU campus. We would be meeting Rachel for dinner later. As soon as we are inside the admissions office I am swept off my feet. A woman takes me back to talk the dean, while others chat with Leroy and Hiram.

I sit down and smile at the man in the chair in front of me.

"Hello Miss Fabray..it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He extends his hand to me and I shake it firmly.

"Thank you for having me..thank you for this opportunity."

"I've seen your work Quinn. You are a natural..we are very excited to welcome you to our university."

I smile politely at him, "That's very kind of you sir." He raises an eye brow at me, "Is everything alright Miss Fabray?"

"Well yes, but there's something I need to ask," he nods as I continue, "I didn't apply here. I didn't send any photos to you. I just-I wanted to see if you knew who did.."

He leans back in his chair, "Every so often we get anonymous applications..recommendations if you will. It is very unlikely we accept the person, unless they truly impress us. With you, someone submitted a few of your photos, accompanied with a magnificent letter. It took awhile to decide, but no one was willing to pass you up."

I nod trying to grasp what he's telling me, "So you have no idea who it was?"

"None at all, but whomever it was, they really admire you Quinn."

I smile and stand to leave, "Thank you sir. I will see you in the fall."

#$%#$%#$%

"Anonymous really?"

Hiram looks at my me as we tour the NYU campus. "That's what he said..can you guys believe that?" Both men shake their heads, as we turn our attention back to the tour guide. After about five minutes I fall in love with not only NYU but New York itself. I can see how Rachel was so drawn to this place.

We finish up and I say a final thank you to admissions, before heading over to NYADA. The walk isn't long at all. It gives me butterflies thinking about how close we will be. Leroy calls her and we see her walking towards us. Her pace picks up and she stops right in front of us.

"Hey everyone!" I watch as she pulls both her dads into a hug, and finally surprising me with one.

"H-hi Rachel." She smiles at me and I feel my heart stop. "Congratulations Quinn! NYU is an amazing school. I hear that their photography department is spectacular!"

I furrow my eye brows, "How did you know I was going to do photography.."

"Oh I-um-I've seen your work..remember that day in your room..I guess I just assumed.." her eyes shift downward, but I decide to let it go. Leroy breaks the silence, "So who's hungry?"

_**Rachel**_

Dinner went through without another incident. I avoid talking anymore about NYU, because I can tell my comments earlier made everyone suspicious. We get up to leave and daddy turns around, "Oh no..I just realized we only reserved a room with one bed at the hotel and that was the last one." I could tell he was up to something, and Quinn shifts uncomfortably next to me.

"I can just sleep on the floor," I hear her say but dad cuts in, "Nonsense Quinn! Why don't you stay with Rachel? That's okay with you right honey?" I feel myself nod against my own will, but what other choice do I have? My dads share a look and I know this was their plan all along.

As they head towards the hotel, Quinn and I turn in the opposite direction towards my dorm. "You know this was a set up right?"

She laughs, "Yea those two are crazy sometimes.."

"I'm sure they like having you around though. I don't know what they will do in the fall..what with both of us gone and everything."

Quinn doesn't say anything but I can tell she's debating something in her head. Finally she says, "Um can I ask you something?"

I look at her and nod.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but Brittany put this thought in my head and I have to set her straight. Rachel I didn't send anything to NYU and when I asked them, they said it was an anonymous application."

My breath starts to speed up and my heart races. "Rachel, did you have anything to do with this?" I stop walking and look at her, "Would you be upset with me if I did?"

She shakes her head and moves closer, "No..not at all."

"You're photos are amazing Quinn..I didn't want to see you waste away any longer in Lima. I was just trying to help."

I feel her arms around me, "Thank you Rachel, thank you so much." I soften into her embrace and sigh, "I may have had some other ulterior motives.."

She pulls back and looks at me, "What?"

"I miss you Quinn..I miss us. I want you to be here in the city with me. I want us to start again.." I trail off, realizing I may have made a huge mistake. As I turn away I feel her hand cup my cheek and lips crash against my own. The feeling is so new but so familiar at the same time. My arms wrap around her necks as her hands rest on my waist. We explore the feelings and sensations for the first time in a long time.

Slowly I pull back, "I love you Quinn." She rests her forehead against mine, "I told you I would love you forever.."


End file.
